Jugando con la Lujuria
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Una tarde de tormenta, el viejo recuerdo de un juego inocente, un par de zafiros penetrantes, ansiedad, delirio y desespero, provocación, más un par de elementos inesperados, son el escenario perfecto para poner en práctica un nuevo juego bastante entretenido. Thor / Loki


**Notas: **Dioses, ha pasado un buen rato sin nada de nada pero no desesperen, que ya estamos de vuelta con los _rolfics _xD…Esta entrega salió bastante interesante, como las otras por supuesto jeje…Según iba a ser algo corto, que incluso no alcanzaría para hacer un fic, peeeeero, las ideas en el roleo fluyeron más que bien y quedó esta perversa hermosura :3…Solo les diré que van a necesitar un par de transfusiones (o más jijiji)…Pues, ya no los detengo, pasen, pónganse cómodos y disfruten la lectura ;)…Roles: Thor – **Centauro Zafiro**, Loki – una servidora…

**Advertencias: **Ustedes lo saben, LEMON mucho LEMON owo…

Pensamientos y referencias en cursiva…

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics…

**Jugando con la Lujuria**

Thor y Loki iban caminando por el pasillo, poco transitado por los ejecutivos de la Torre Stark, mientras hablaban de cosas al azar, como el nuevo arsenal de armas que Fury había adquirido esa mañana, cuando debería comprarse un ojo de vidrio, la encuesta global que Stark hizo llegar a todos y cada uno de los miembros, y trabajadores, para elegir un nuevo cambio de imagen para la torre, o el clima que tenía en estado de contingencia a la ciudad, por la tormenta que no paraba de caer desde la madrugada.

Aun resultaba extraño, tanto para S.H.I.E.L.D. como para Stark y compañía, que Loki se paseara tan campante por los pasillos, y tuviera cierta participación limitada en los asuntos que requerían tratarse con el personal calificado, es decir, Los Vengadores y el mismo director Fury. Pero Loki había sido _considerado y puesto a prueba_ para formar parte del equipo, luego de que Thor abogara por él hasta el hartazgo, argumentando que su demencia había sido curada y tenía prueba de ello, igual que el ojiverde se disculpara honestamente por todos los destrozos que ocasionara en su intento por conquistar el mundo, ofreciéndose a resarcir cada uno de sus errores y compensarlos de la mejor manera que pudiera. Ciertamente, ninguno de Los Vengadores estuvo de acuerdo en un principio, y no fue de esperarse que hubiera rechazos más que obvios, rencillas acaloradas y una que otra confrontación entre Thor y sus camaradas.

Aunque al final, fue el propio Fury quien permitió darle el beneficio de la duda, sabiendo de la capacidad extraordinaria de Loki, tanto en inteligencia y poder. El ojiverde era una caja de sorpresas, y si su poder era usado con el impulso correcto, entonces el equipo se vería reforzado en gran medida. Teniendo de su lado a ambos dioses, no habría amenaza que no pudieran combatir y vencer en menos de lo que se esperarían. Fury no confiaba ciegamente en Loki, de hecho no lo hacía en nadie, ni siquiera en Hill. El Dios de las Travesuras y el Engaño bien podría estarse burlando en su cara, pero solo el tiempo le daría la respuesta. _Ten a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos aún más_, era lo que el espía número uno pensaba. Así que si el hechicero conservaba sus negras intenciones, tarde o temprano las sacaría a relucir, y que mejor que saber dónde empezaría a descarrilarse. Si se daba el caso.

– Parece que no dejará de llover hasta que todo Nueva York quede bajo el agua, como aquella vez

El pelinegro comentó con naturalidad entre que se internaba en una habitación, seguido de Thor, quien se encargó de cerrar la puerta mientras le daba réplica.

– Ah sí, recuerdo ese día. Estábamos jugando ese raro juego midgardiano _verdad o reto, _en lo que pasaba la tormenta. La cual yo no ocasioné, por cierto

Enarcó ambas cejas, afirmando certero pero divertido el hecho de que no había sido obra suya que la ciudad pareciera una pecera gigante, luego de la lluvia torrencial. Aunque ninguno de sus compañeros se lo creyó y lo molestaban a cada rato para obligarlo a detener el evento natural, y así poder salir al mundo exterior, lejos del ojo vigilante de Fury.

– Fue bastante divertido. Cuando fue mi turno, Stark me retó a besarte mientras nos fotografiaba. No me arrepiento de eso

Le miró con picardía, provocando que Loki se sonrojara al instante y rodara los ojos entre inquieto y enfadoso. Efectivamente, Thor cumplió el reto de besarlo teniendo a todos por testigos, mientras el momento era inmortalizado en una fotografía que el _Enano de Metal_ se encargó de tomar. Loki se hubo negado de inmediato, en cuanto escuchó la sentencia impuesta, más Thor no le dio tiempo de huir, o cubrirse la boca, puesto que lo tomó desprevenido y le plantó el beso. Apenas un contacto de labios presionados, duradero, pero sin llegar a ser profundo. Aunque no necesitaba ser un beso mejor dado para hacer que el pelinegro terminara con las mejillas encendidas, y un tipo de _dulce impotencia_ que no cesó de atormentarlo por toda esa tarde.

– No sé cómo pude prestarme a ese estúpido juego- espetó incómodo, aun evitando ver directamente a Thor

– Oh venga, no fue tan malo, amor –se acercó y lo tomó del mentón para hacer que le mirara a los ojos, entre que le sonreía con ternura– Luego de eso seguimos jugándolo a solas en tu habitación. Dijiste que podías considerarlo un pasatiempo favorito, ¿recuerdas?

Loki se turbó al escuchar aquello que sin duda era cierto. No había sido tan mala experiencia, de hecho, había sido una MUY buena experiencia, cuando lo jugaron solo ellos dos en la intimidad de esas cuatro paredes. Y recordarlo le hacía sudar frío y pasar saliva con nervio, mientras desviaba la mirada y carraspeaba fingiendo demencia.

– Ehm... ¿ah sí? No... No recuerdo haber dicho eso...

– ¿Ahh... no? –preguntó sarcástico, dejando el mentón del hechicero para dirigir la mano a su cuello- Porque yo recuerdo perfectamente cada palabra. Fue algo como: _Deberíamos jugarlo más seguido, ¿no crees Thor?_

Imitó con triunfo, mientras acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al de Loki.

– ¿No me vas a decir que ya lo olvidaste?

Instantáneamente, el ojiverde tensó su cuerpo al escucharle recitar cada palabra, que en efecto él mismo le profiriera en la soledad de su habitación. Motivo que le hizo sonrojarse aún más y experimentar un ansia terrible, teniéndolo tan cerca y cuestionándole de aquella forma tan abrumante.

– Yo... yo, no... Por supuesto que no, solo...

Su mente se puso en blanco, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de aquel mar azul, impidiéndole continuar. Ante esto, Thor le vio con cierta diversión combinada con superioridad. Podría quedarse a sacar más recuerdos que seguro lo sonrojarían más de lo que ya estaba, pero prefirió no ser tan malo. Después de todo, de los dos, el que lo ponía bajo tensión la mayor parte del tiempo y sacaba ventaja de cualquier situación, era Loki. Así que sería _condescendiente_ con él esta vez.

Luego de haber disminuido la distancia entre ambos rostros, dejando solo unos cuantos centímetros de separación, el rubio terminó por posar sus manos en las caderas del hechicero, hizo un mohín asintiendo con la cabeza y finalmente lo sacó de su trance dándole un beso sorpresivo.

– Vamos a ver... –dijo al separarse– ¿Te da pena que Stark nos haya tomado una foto algo _intima_? Tú y yo sabemos que varios en S.H.I.E.L.D. nos han visto más... _juntos_. Hasta el director Fury nos ha pedido discreción –le volvió a dar un beso rápido en los labios– No es nada malo. Ya te dije que aceptar que lo nuestro es real es un paso que debemos dar

Definitivamente, Thor quería hacerlo desvariar y vaya que lograba conseguirlo cuando se lo proponía, más aun valiéndose de frases dichas en ese tono grave y profundo, acompañadas de actos furtivos como besos robados.

– No es pena y tampoco es miedo a aceptar lo nuestro, es...

Silenció sus argumentos al sentirse rebasado por lo abrumante de la situación. Cierto, no le causaba demasiado conflicto el que los vieran juntos, y de la forma tan sugerente en que podían llegar a mostrarse, ni tampoco era que tuviera dudas sobre lo suyo con Thor. Simple y sencillamente, era que el rubio le causaba demasiadas cosas a la vez y eso era lo que en realidad lo ponía mal. Pero como todo príncipe orgulloso, no podía darse el lujo de decirlo abiertamente… ¿o sí?

Quizá para alguien nada observador como Thor, no era obvio el motivo por el que Loki estuviera nervioso o tembloroso cada vez que hablaban. Ciertamente, el nórdico no notaba muchos detalles en las expresiones del hechicero que hablaban más de lo que expresaban, una desventaja para él puesto que eran pareja. Creía que Loki solo llegaba a ser excéntrico, incluso exagerado, pero no tenía idea de cuánto efecto tenía él mismo sobre aquel ojiverde. Aunque a veces lograba captar ciertos matices en su voz que lo guiaban para descifrar lo que le sucedía.

– ¿Es que acaso no crees aun que todo es real? ¿Eso querías decir? –le sonrió y pasó su dedo índice por su mejilla– Entiendo que suele ser extraño sentir esta clase de cosas, sobre todo para ti que no te abres fácilmente, pero créeme… –acunó su rostro con ambas manos, mirándole fijo y seguro– …no hay que callar nada. Yo seguiré aceptando el amor que siento por ti. No me importa esperar eternidades para lograr que me lo creas al cien por ciento

Eso creía Thor. Creía que Loki necesitaba un pequeño impulso para poder ser más abierto y expresivo como él, porque sucedía que el rubio deseaba que el hechicero se lo dijera de vez en cuando. Añoraba que le dijera que lo amaba como él lo hacía, al menos para confirmar que seguían sintiéndose igual que al inicio.

Por otro lado, el pelinegro no pudo evitar sentir que las piernas le flaqueaban con esas palabras y aquellos sutiles roces en su rostro. Efectivamente, había ocasiones en que meditando a solas aún no se la creía. Llegaba a pensar que todo lo que tenía con Thor, desde que volvieron a reunirse, no era más que un sueño vano producto del intento por llenar un vacío. Pero repasaba todas y cada una de las cosas que había vivido con el nórdico, los detalles y las ocasiones juntos, cayendo en cuenta de que todo era total y plenamente cierto y sincero de ambas partes. Solo que el verdadero problema, aparte de encontrar difícil expresar sus sentimientos y emociones, era que Thor en verdad le causaba demasiados estragos, muy a pesar de que tratase de hacerse el occiso y lograra aparentar que tenía todo bajo control. Pero había ocasiones donde le resultaba toda una tortura mantenerse tranquilo con el ojiazul en ese plan de casanova.

– Bien... lo intentaré, solo... deja de mirarme así, ¿quieres?

Expresó al borde de un colapso nervioso. Odiaba que lo mirara de aquella forma tan fija y penetrante, pero detestaba que lo hiciera porque le encantaba horrores.

Con Loki siempre resultaba complicado descifrar que había detrás del significado de algunas frases, pero gracias a que lo conocía de toda la vida (literalmente) y su relación llevaba buen rato a flote, la mayoría de sus palabras y tonos los identificaba con más facilidad. Precisamente, cuando Thor lo miró, notó como el hechicero se sonrojaba y comenzaba a tropezar con las palabras, entonces, supo que de seguir observándolo de esa manera terminaría por desmayarlo. Así de fuerte llegaba a ser su efecto en el modo y tono de dirigirse al hechicero.

– En ese caso… –comentó con semblante tenebroso y pícaro, a su manera, caminando al lado de Loki hasta quedar a sus espaldas y rodearlo con ambos brazos por la cintura, apoyando su mentón en el hombro derecho– Si te miro desde este ángulo, ¿te sentirías más cómodo?

El ojiverde le observó moverse de su sitio, conservando el contacto visual intenso hacia él, hasta posicionarse detrás suyo y envolverle con sus brazos, haciéndole inhalar aire profundamente, en lo que trataba de mantenerse calmado. En tanto que cerraba los ojos y arrugaba livianamente el entrecejo, separando pocos milímetros los labios, para luego volver a abrir sus esmeraldas orbes y fijarlas al frente con cierta angustia, respondiendo dudoso a la pregunta.

– Está mejor...

No, realmente no lo estaba. De hecho estaba peor, ya que esta vez no era la mirada de Thor la que lo hacía flaquear, sino su respiración tan cercana. Podía sentir perfectamente su tibio aliento chocando contra la piel de su cuello, provocando que esta se erizara en el acto y eso no era bueno... o tal vez si, dependiendo de la situación. Puesto que aquel punto en su cuerpo era uno de los más sensibles, y por consecuencia, el tener al ojiazul así de cerca le causaba aún mayor cantidad de nervio. Y para su fortuna o desgracia, aquello no pasó desapercibido para este.

Thor notó el nerviosismo en sus palabras. Por supuesto que no estaba más cómodo y no entendía muy bien en qué sentido no lo estaba. Si en el _estoy incomodo porque estamos en una habitación de la torre Stark_ o _estoy incomodo porque no soporto que me hables de esa forma_. Todo apuntaba a la segunda opción, por lo que Thor sonrió de lado complacido. Seguía sin entender hasta qué grado lograba cambiar o inquietar a Loki con su presencia, o ciertos modos que adquiría estando con él, pero tenía una cosa clara en mente: lo usaría a su favor. No importando si este le pidiera que parase, el nórdico sabría cómo enloquecerlo para hacerle decir las palabras que deseaba oír.

– ¿Seguro? Noto algo de inseguridad en tus palabras

Le susurró con voz grave, chocando el vaho a propósito contra el oído y la parte posterior de la nuca. En seguida, sin que el pelinegro lo autorizara, Thor dio una extensa lamida en todo el costado del cuello y terminó con dar un ligero mordisco en la hélice de la oreja, mientras sus manos acariciaban el vientre.

– Me excitas más cuando te sonrojas y finges que no te gusta

Le dijo por lo bajo, seguro de que el pelinegro estaba a nada de colapsar, acción que casi logra el propósito. Loki contuvo la respiración, sintiendo ese maldito ardor en sus mejillas que sabía le delataba por más que tratase de mantener el porte. Oírle así, tan cercano y con ese tono tan intenso, le hacía estremecerse sin remedio alguno. Thor sabía aquello, era consciente del efecto tan fuerte que estaba causándole y el muy cínico se aprovechaba de la ventaja. Aunque en realidad no le desagradaba. Solo le incomodaba el tacto tan sutil y la forma tan diestra que el rubio podía llegar a tener para hacerle bajar la guardia, cuando debía ser al revés. Y notar esas manos en su vientre, más esa lamida en el cuello, el aliento contra su piel y el mordisco en el oído, no le ayudaban mucho a controlarse.

– Deja de decir tonterías –replicó apresuradamente con el corazón agolpado en su garganta

– Humm… ¿En serio? –preguntó con sarcasmo y cierta ironía– ¿Quieres que cierre la boca? No hay problema… –pegó su cuerpo todavía más al del hechicero, hasta que sus labios se movieron contra el oído de este mientras hablaba– Sé darle un mejor uso

Acto seguido, su lengua se metió un poco en el conducto auditivo y una de sus manos lo tomó por el mentón. Escuchó un leve jadeo escapando de los labios semi abiertos de Loki, mismo que lo motivó a voltearle la cabeza para besarlo a lo francés. Algo en Thor le decía que debía esforzarse por demostrar que sus sentimientos podrían dar frutos. Su carácter fuerte y rudo le daba cierta autoridad en todo esto, pero aun cuando parecía frío o inflexible por fuera, por dentro también deseaba algo de afecto y ternura. Y esa clase de pensamientos solo los provocaba Loki. A veces consideraba expresar sus ideas y comentarle sus inquietudes pero guardaba silencio, esperando que el hechicero se diera cuenta por sí mismo, porque tenía la creencia que solo así su relación sería más pura y transparente. Callaba y se mantenía a la expectativa, como si quisiera que todas las muestras de cariño le fueran retribuidas del mismo modo que él las profesaba.

Thor realmente buscaba llevarlo hasta el límite de la cordura, y lo peor de todo era que lo estaba logrando y a pasos agigantados. Sus labios haciendo contacto con su piel, esos susurros cargados de insinuación y cierta perversidad, esa lengua dentro de su oído y luego dentro de su boca explorando profundo, estaban haciéndole delirar y perderse en un mundo de ensueño placentero del cual se aferraba cada vez más fuerte. Cada vez más necesitado. Porque así era, necesitaba a Thor y todo lo que este pudiera ofrecerle para respirar. Lo quería demasiado, tanto que no lograba concebir su mundo sin él. Aunque le era particularmente difícil decírselo o expresárselo tal cual, pero aquello no significaba que sus sentimientos por él no existieran. Tal vez lograría decírselo en algún momento, y seguramente, ese tipo de atenciones tan abrumantes serían de mucha ayuda para eso.

De acuerdo, quizá no obtenía nada de las palabras que quería oír de Loki aún, pero percibir su correspondencia a través de esas caricias le avisaba que no perdiera la calma y esperara. Debía ser paciente porque sabía que para el ojiverde no era tan fácil decir abiertamente todo lo que su corazón experimentaba, mucho menos en asuntos de esta índole. Poco después, el rubio cortó el beso a medio camino, quedando separada su boca a centímetros de la de Loki. Abrió los ojos y notó que el hechicero respiraba agitado y sus mejillas tenían un adorable color carmín, que hacían un deleitante juego con sus labios ligeramente temblorosos. Imagen más bella no podía existir.

– Mírame... –pidió a pesar de saber que el hechicero iba a enloquecer– Mírame y dime lo primero que se te venga a la mente

La petición era como una prueba para tantear el terreno que pisaba, y sobretodo, saber si Loki estaba listo para abrirse más a él. Entre tanto, el hechicero se llenó de una tortuosa angustia ante la repentina petición, por lo que sus ojos se tornaron inquietos al igual que su corazón latía desbocado. Lo pensó por varios segundos, sabiendo que si lo hacía sería inevitable que todas sus defensas se vinieran abajo, pero aun así lo hizo. Posó ese par de esmeraldas inciertas en los zafiros expectantes, sintiendo como sus entrañas se estremecían y colapsaban. Sintiendo la vulnerabilidad cubriéndole del mismo modo que los brazos de Thor sobre él. Sus ojos bailaban nerviosos y sus labios temblaban buscando decir algo coherente, pero su razón estaba totalmente nublada.

– Yo... yo no...

Simplemente no podía coordinarse. Maldita sensación de incertidumbre y maldita esa mirada celeste que lo hacía flaquear.

El ojiazul esperó algunos segundos la respuesta, pero con los titubeos del hechicero se dio por bien servido. Ya lo había puesto a tocar su debilidad, así que sería mejor darle un respiro. Sonrió de lado, apartando él esta vez la mirada para no presionarlo. En serio, ¿qué podían tener sus ojos que lo hicieran desvariar? Thor necesitaba hallar esa respuesta, no ahora pero en un futuro. ¿Solo por curiosidad o de verdad Loki lograba ser tan vulnerable como él, a pesar de que no lo supiera? Para el nórdico, Loki era la única persona que lo comprendía y soportaba su poca brillantez y comportamiento brusco, así como el único que lograba mantenerlo intranquilo todo el tiempo. Resultaba una mezcla rara pero que funcionaba, si ambos fueran una sola persona sería un caos. Tal vez por eso llegaron a encajar y complementarse a la perfección, tanto que era imposible de imaginar. Pero Thor agradecía ser parte de esas dos mitades, de haber encontrado su alma gemela. Y cada día se repetía a si mismo que debía procurar estar siempre con él, ya fuera en vida o no.

– Tú me dijiste una vez... –recordó sin dejar de abrazarlo, volviendo a apoyar su mentón sobre su hombro -que las palabras salen cuando deben salir... No hables si eso es lo correcto. Siempre te pido que digas todo, y no me parece justo no hacer lo mismo. Solo quiero dejarte bien en claro que digas lo que digas lo escuchare con atención, ¿vale?

Loki agradeció en silencio el que Thor se hubiese apiadado y rompiera el contacto visual por un momento. De lo contrario, o hubiese terminado por desvanecerse entre sus brazos o habría dicho barbaridad y media, impulsado por aquella sensación de desvarío. Seguía sin poder entender cómo era posible que Thor lograra tal cosa, ponerlo al límite de sus nervios, arrojándolo a un profundo abismo de dulce y sutil perdición, cuando no debería ni hacerle cosquillas. Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no daba con una razón congruente para que sus emociones se descontrolaran de tal forma. No encontraba un motivo lógico para que los muros de indiferencia y autocontrol, que mantenía siempre levantados y firmes a modo de un escudo de acero impenetrable e indestructible, se desplomaran tan fácil con solo una mirada de aquellos zafiros, cargada con toda la intensidad y determinación de la que disponían. Realmente era todo un enigma.

Desde siempre se había sentido incomodo estando al lado del rubio, pero se trataba de una incomodidad grata, desesperante pero muy disfrutable a la vez. Algo que llegó a verlo como una clase de tortura placentera, que gustaba experimentar como un masoquista declarado. Lo había aceptado tiempo atrás, cuando aún Thor no tenía la madurez ni la seriedad que ahora mostraba, ni mucho menos ese sentido de responsabilidad. Tal vez era eso lo que le imponía más que antes. El conocer esa nueva etapa del rubio mucho más madura y sólida, mucho más comprometida con todo lo que le rodeaba, quizá podría ser la razón por la que no podía dejar de temblar cuando su mirada se clavaba fija en él... y le encantaba que así fuera. Aunque se resistiera, por más que tratara de hacerse el fuerte, sabía que era imposible escapar a sus propios sentimientos y a ese tosco falto de elocuencia que lo tenía atrapado hasta el cuello.

El ojiverde se relajó un poco y escuchó atentamente las palabras que el rubio le dedicara, momentos después. Eran las mismas palabras que él le profiriera tiempo atrás, cuando recién comenzaban a tomar con más seriedad su relación. Loki solía decirle que era mucho mejor demostrar cuanto le importaba con acciones más que con palabras, pero tal vez decir las cosas de viva voz de vez en cuando no podía ser tan malo, y menos cuando la persona a quien se expresa lo que se tiene dentro lo corresponde de la misma forma.

– No es que no me importe lo que sientes, ni tampoco es que no lo sienta igual, es solo que... –pausó por breves instantes, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente un par de veces, para luego expresarse con cierto matiz angustioso y enfadoso– Por todos los dioses, Thor... decir que te amo no es cualquier cosa

Cayó abruptamente al darse cuenta que lo había dicho. Arrugó el entrecejo y miró por reflejo al ojiazul, encontrando un semblante entre sorprendido y risueño en su rostro, haciéndole volver a su estado nervioso y abrumado. Por lo que tuvo que desviar la vista incierta, misma que posó al frente, aunque sin enfocar nada en particular.

– Y... lo pones mucho más difícil aun cuando actúas así

El nórdico levantó ambas cejas con sorpresa, no se esperaba que respondiera de aquel modo, pero en el fondo le regocijaba con alegría inmensa que lo hiciera. No lo había dicho directamente, pero de cierta forma implícita le había dado entender que sí lo quería. No dejó de mirarlo a pesar de que Loki apartó sus esmeraldas. Su semblante era una mezcla entre compasión, felicidad, ansiedad, expectativa y ensoñación. Parecía estar soñando despierto, como si esas simples palabras pronunciadas fueran un cántico arrullador, que lo relajaba hasta hacer llegar esas cálidas notas al fondo de su alma.

Su corazón descansó momentáneamente, su respiración frenó y solo atinó a acomodar su rostro en el cuello del hechicero, inhalando hondamente el aroma de su piel y el cabello que lograba colarse en su nuca, sin nada más que decir. Sus manos se movieron de tal modo que hizo dar vuelta a Loki sobre su eje, quedando ambos frente a frente. Sus zafiros siguieron contemplándolo, toda la belleza y elegancia que emanaba su frágil cuerpo, su espíritu, su escudo de frialdad hecho trizas para permitir la entrada a esas emociones que fluían entre ellos, y sus esmeraldas nerviosas que terminaban por enamorarlo aún más.

– Gracias… –cerró los ojos y recargó su frente en la ajena, rozando las puntas de sus narices entre que movía la suya, a modo de caricia traviesa– por decírmelo…

Sonrió ampliamente, y sin aviso, comenzó a reír de manera hilarante pero manteniendo un tono grave y serio (si era posible).

A pesar de haber apartado el rostro, aun sentía la mirada curiosa de Thor sobre él, causando que su corazón latiera todavía más acelerado. No podía creer que lo hubiera dicho así de la nada. No era que no lo sintiera y que no contemplara en decírselo, pero le resultaba sumamente raro expresar sus sentimientos de esa forma. Por esa misma razón, prefería mil veces las acciones que las palabras que implicaran emociones de ese tipo. Pensaba en eso, cuando el rubio le giró para quedar ambos frente a frente, cosa que le hizo aumentar su ansiedad al creer que de nuevo le acosaría con esa mirada endemoniadamente sugestiva. Pero al contrario, este tuvo un gesto tierno y condescendiente, juntando su frente con la suya y rozándole juguetón con la punta de su nariz, acompañando todo aquello con una cándida frase de agradecimiento. Eso provocó que su estado alterado se calmara y volviera a la normalidad, respirando con mucha más serenidad. Aunque se perturbó ligeramente al momento en que Thor comenzó a reír sin control, haciéndole enarcar una ceja y plasmar una expresión entre confusa y molesta.

– Debí suponerlo... me obligas a decírtelo y ahora te parece un chiste

Recriminó fulminándole con la mirada, haciendo amago de apartarse. Ante esto, el rubio separó su frente abruptamente al escuchar que el hechicero creía que se burlaba, e intentaba liberarse de su abrazo. Por fortuna, alcanzó a retenerlo por la cintura fuertemente, antes de que se le escapara, pero fuera de reaccionar preocupado por la actitud molesta del pelinegro, su risa continuó resonando, aunque más discreta y arrastrada, tan solo soltando pequeñas carcajadas.

– Ah amor, te falta tanto por aprender –expresó despreocupado, llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza de Loki donde le sobó tierno con la palma, mientras le sonreía divertido– Me reí porque cuando dijiste que me amabas, te sonrojaste hasta las orejas

El comentario no había sido con intención de ofenderlo o avergonzarlo, era solo que Thor no podía evitar hablar de más y hacer evidente que esa faceta del ojiverde simplemente lo enloquecía.

– También me reí porque me pones nervioso

Se sinceró al final. Esa había sido otra de las razones de su risilla, la más pesada de las dos. A los pocos segundos, Thor quitó su cara de diversión y la cambió por una de seriedad y ternura. Abrazó más a sí a Loki y acercó su rostro, pero se detuvo a medio camino por si el hechicero quería decir algo. Este le miró no muy convencido de sus argumentos, aunque poco le duró el semblante enfadoso. De no ser cierto lo que Thor le decía, simplemente no lo hubiera sentido. Además, ese agarre fuerte y el semblante sincero y transparente que veía en el rubio le ayudaron a confirmar que decía la verdad. Suavizó entonces la expresión de su rostro, más turbándose de nueva cuenta al tener a escasos centímetros el del rubio, no pudo evitar posar la mirada en ese par de labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

– Tu plan es hacerme perder la cordura, ¿verdad?

Murmuró con el ansia a flor de piel, entre que el ojiazul curvaba sus labios y asentía levemente con la cabeza, sosteniendo el cuello de Loki con una mano y depositándole sin más un beso húmedo en este.

– Eso planeo, amor mío –comentó coqueto, chocando su aliento tibio contra la manzana de Adán del ojiverde– Quiero orillarnos a la locura a ambos, para que al final, tu grites mi nombre y yo el tuyo

Y efectivamente lo estaba logrando. Thor estaba orillándolo a la perdición total, más todavía, sintiendo su aliento en su garganta y esa mano en su cuello, tomándolo con intensidad. Hacía lo mismo desde que tenía memoria, siempre buscaba tomar su cuello, era como si tuviera una especial fijación con esa parte de su cuerpo y eso le gustaba en demasía. Tanto como le gustaba sentir sus labio o su simple respiración en esa misma zona. Loki cerró entonces los ojos y alzó la cabeza, entreabriendo los labios y frunciendo el ceño con aquella insinuante acción del rubio, al tiempo que su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente y el calor comenzaba a emanar de su interior.

En efecto, por alguna extraña y desconocida razón, el cuello del hechicero le atraía de forma obsesiva al nórdico, como si la piel de esa zona en especial tuviera un toque único que lo diferenciaba del resto de cuerpo del pelinegro. Por supuesto, también le encantaba recorrer con la lengua otros lugares, pero cuando no estaban teniendo sexo, el cuello era un punto extremadamente provocativo. Así que mantuvo su boca contra la garganta y volvió a lamerlo.

– Dime, ¿quieres enloquecer? ¿Deseas que te haga delirar? ¿Suplicar que te lleve al borde del colapso?

Preguntaba mientras subía por su mentón hasta dejar sus labios quietos en los de Loki.

Cada una de aquellas acciones y palabras plagadas de un deseo y lujuria intensos, lo estaban conduciendo a la desesperación. Por supuesto que lo quería. Ansiaba perder la razón con sus caricias, delirar con sus besos, sucumbir ante su cuerpo como tantas otras veces. Realmente lo deseaba con toda el alma.

– Si... lo quiero... quiero que lo hagas...

Susurró jadeante, totalmente desarmado ante esos labios pegados a los suyos. Derrotado ante esa voz grave y profunda, que le provocaba un placentero escalofrió. Y más aún, rendido ante esa mirada penetrante de aquel par de zafiros que lo tenían preso, atrapado hasta el cuello sin remedio.

– Eso pensé…

Dijo rasposo contra su boca, mientras bajaba sus manos a las caderas pero posándolas frente a su vientre para desabrochar la especie de chaqueta atada con un cinturón, dejando así una fina camisa entre sus manos y la piel. Acarició por debajo del cuero y abrió los labios de Loki con sus dientes, besándolo con rudeza y algo de torpeza brusca, como la clase de besos que son agresivos y quitan el aliento en décimas. Tomó de nuevo al ojiverde, bajando hasta sus nalgas y alzándolo para que éste le envolviera la cintura con sus piernas. El movimiento provocó que Thor impactara contra la pared, haciéndoles precipitarse más sobre los labios del otro, mientras seguían devorándose con locura y deseos ardientes, mismos que iban golpeando en el pecho de cada uno sin miras a detenerse.

Su mente colapsó al igual que sus sentidos, en cuanto el nórdico le habló de aquella forma y empezó a aflojar sus ropas, besándole casi al instante con hambre y rudeza. Momentos después, este lo cargó en su cintura mientras que Loki le rodeaba el cuello fuertemente con los brazos, tratando de seguir el paso de aquel beso demandante. Moviendo sus labios con el mismo ahínco, abriendo su boca y colando su lengua en la cavidad ajena, sintiéndose desfallecer a pesar de que era sostenido por aquellos brazos imponentes. El sonido de la espalda del rubio impactando contra la pared le hizo sobresaltarse ligeramente, pero aun así continuó deleitándose con su saliva. Siguió el camino del placer y la locura al que Thor quería llevarle.

Entre tanto, el nórdico seguía acariciando las nalgas de Loki, aunque sus brazos comenzaban a flaquear por tenerlo cargando, y más aún, por su atuendo que pesaba más de veinte kilos. Para tener en donde apoyarse ambos, giró sobre su eje, dirigiéndose a un mueble de madera cercano a ellos. Sostuvo con un brazo al hechicero, tentando a ciegas si algo había en el mueblecillo que estorbara. Y si, tenía algunas cajillas de cristal, propiedad de quien sabe quién. No fue problema pasar como escoba su antebrazo para tirar todo y sentar a Loki en la amplia plataforma del mueble. Siguió besándolo hasta que el aire se agotó y sin perder tiempo fue a devorarlo en la piel que está por detrás de la oreja, puntos que eran vulnerables en el hechicero.

– Dime que quieres que lo haga de nuevo

Pidió con malicia mientras sus manos se encargaban de quitarle la ropa que cubría su pecho.

– Aaah...

El ojiverde no pudo contener un gemido cargado de deseo, en el instante mismo en que Thor estimulaba la parte posterior de su oído. Provocándole además de aquella muestra de goce, un escalofrío exquisito que viajó por toda la espina dorsal y llegó hasta el último nervio del cerebro. Loki enterró las uñas en el peto de cuero del rubio, justo sobre la parte superior de la espalda, juntando su pecho al de Thor todavía más por reflejo. Respiraba erráticamente, mientras que trataba de procesar la perversa petición que el ojiazul hubo hecho.

– De nuevo... hazlo... de nuevo... –pronunció entre jadeos excitados

Al haberle escuchado, Thor sonrió de lado complacido, lamiendo toda la extensión de piel en recompensa. Le encantaba tener el control durante los actos, pedir que Loki le susurrara algo que lo excitaría más y acrecentaría su lívido. Sabía cómo llevar una simple frase sin chiste o contexto a un lado erótico, que sabía por experiencia propia, sería un buen estimulante para ambos.

– Ahora quiero que desaparezcas mi armadura

Ordenó perversamente, apretando las nalgas del pelinegro y presionando más su cuerpo. Este se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentir la lengua sobre la piel, sacándole en conjunto un gemido y más jadeos desesperados. De acuerdo, iba totalmente en serio aquello de que le haría delirar y perder la razón, al igual que suplicar por más. Que maldito... pero lo quería así. Sentirse sometido por Thor le excitaba como nada ni nadie lo haría.

Escuchó breves instantes después la nueva petición, misma que no tuvo reparo en cumplir. Deslizó las manos hacia los costados del peto, se dio el lujo de acariciar sutilmente por sobre este, y acto seguido, emanó energía aqua la cual se esparció a todo el peto, iluminándolo fugazmente, para luego empezar a desvanecerse con todo y la prenda. Dejando al descubierto aquel imponente tórax bronceado.

Si Loki creía que lo iba a enloquecer, tenía apenas vagamente claras las intenciones del nórdico. No solo enloquecerlo era su plan, sino desquiciarlo por completo, volverlo un maniaco y delirante nervio expuesto al placer infinito. Instantes después, Thor contempló que las manos temblorosas borraban el peto tal como lo había solicitado, cosa que lo hizo sonreír sádicamente y con cierta aura de malignidad, repasando cada uno de los gestos que hacia el ojiverde, sin dejar de mirarlo fulminante, como si sus zafiros estuvieran informándole qué travesura tenía en mente.

– Ahora desaparece el tuyo

Inquirió posando sus manos sobre los muslos de Loki, apretando a propósito su entrepierna para dificultarle conjurar concentradamente, así como pasó su lengua por el mentón hasta llegar a sus labios, halando sutilmente el inferior, antes de que pudiera hacer su hechizo.

– Y conjurarás con mi boca en la tuya

El hechicero le miró inquieto, escuchando cada una de las palabras dichas en ese tono tan abrumante, perdido completamente en esa mirada que lo atravesaba sin piedad alguna y con intensidad desbordante. Su cuerpo volvió a temblar ante el toque de sus manos sobre sus muslos y entrepierna, cortándole la respiración sin más. De igual forma que su pecho se agitaba ante ese tipo de _orden_ por parte de Thor, de hacer desaparecer su propio atuendo con su boca sobre la suya de por medio. Pasó saliva con dificultad y bailó los ojos nerviosos sin dejar de mirarle, tratando de concentrarse y realizar el conjuro de desvanecimiento. Pasaron varios segundos sin que hubiese algún cambio, puesto que realmente la tensión le estaba sobrepasando, al punto en que no podía lograr llevar a cabo tan simple y sencilla tarea. Por lo que se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos, rompiendo el contacto visual y volvió a intentar, aunque apenas si logró desaparecer la gabardina y protección de cuero.

Enarcó una ceja, sonriendo internamente por el sonrojo y el descontrol del hechicero. Esta ocasión, él tenía poder sobre cada una de sus acciones, incluso en la destreza sobre la magia. Cosa que aumento su lujuria, rozando esta en lo mundano.

– Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor

Dijo contra sus labios, haciendo más presión, aunque al notar que Loki temblaba y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza tuvo una idea.

– Te propongo un trato… Ya que a ambos nos gustan los retos: por cada vez que falles en borrar tu atuendo, te tocaré en tu miembro, solo para subir la adrenalina. ¿Aceptas las reglas?

Preguntó seguro y regodeándose de que Loki no se negaría.

Este volvió a agitarse al escuchar el plan de Thor, tal parecía, quería ponerle las cosas mucho más difíciles. La idea no le desagradó del todo, de hecho le encantaba. Lo que no le gustaba era verse tan vulnerable y dócil, cuando en ocasiones anteriores ÉL era quien ponía las reglas y se deleitaba con la debilidad del rubio. Pero no podía negar que lo disfrutaba como loco. Abrió los ojos de nueva cuenta, evitando mirar directamente a los celestes, mas centrando su atención en los labios frente a él. Sin decir nada más, trató de controlar su estado y volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez, los restos de la vestimenta de cuero superior lograron desaparecer al igual que las protecciones en los brazos y ante brazos, pero nuevamente su concentración se turbó cuando Thor le enterró los dedos de la mano en el muslo izquierdo, haciéndole fallar por segunda ocasión y acrecentar su ansia, sabiendo lo que aquello significaba.

El nórdico rió triunfal por aquella equivocación del hechicero. Solo le había presionado un poco el muslo y su concentración se fue a cero.

– ¿No? Te toca el castigo

Thor bajó su diestra para desabrochar el pantalón, haciendo sonar la hebilla y abriendo la bragueta poco a poco. No quitó la ropa interior, pero si masajeo encima de esta por un breve lapso, sintiendo la tibieza que atravesaba la tela.

– Prueba otra vez

Susurró grave, levantando su cabeza y situándola al lado de la de Loki, pegando mejilla con mejilla para que el otro escuchara su respiración

– Mgh...

El ojiverde ahogó un gemido en su garganta, ladeando el rostro fruncido, al tiempo que sus manos se aferraban a la orilla de la mesa donde Thor le había sentado. Volvió a pasar saliva con nervio al sentir su rostro junto al suyo, notando su cálida respiración chocando contra su piel. Sin lugar a dudas, su mente estaba comenzando a irse lejos, fuera de ese mundo con tanta lascivia y perversión de parte del rubio. Se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a intentar realizar el truco, aunque el mantener la idea le resultaba mucho más difícil ahora que la mano de Thor descansaba sobre su miembro, mismo que comenzaba a despertar de su letargo, a pesar de que Loki trataba de hacerlo permanecer ajeno a la situación.

Cerró los ojos una vez más, y entonces, la camisa verde ocre comenzó a desvanecerse con lentitud, haciéndolo también parte del pantalón, aunque este no lograba desaparecer por completo.

El rubio estaba disfrutando demasiado, complacido de que sus planes maliciosos dieran resultado. Loki estaba sucumbiendo ante sus provocaciones y estímulos, totalmente hundido en el placer, tanto o más que él, y esa era la idea. Thor deseaba observar cada detalle, grabarse todas y cada una de las líneas y expresiones que pronunciara el hechicero. Deseaba volverlo demente como había prometido. Su diestra seguía sobre la erección de Loki, que con las caricias estaba despertando, pero Thor sabía que necesitaba más estimulación que solo tener su mano encimándose, así que tomó medidas tanto para excitar al hechicero como satisfacer varias fantasías propias.

– Ahh… Inténtalo de nuevo

Susurró gimiendo con voz ronca, a propósito, para hacer desvariar al hechicero. Sabía que estaba preso y vulnerable, y hablarle con ese tono siempre funcionaba para deshacerlo.

– Pero esta vez, si fracasas, mi mano no solo no se dejará de mover, sino que se meterá en tu ropa

Estaba decidido a entregar pero a recibir todo también. Su mente se llenó de imágenes perversas que se mataba por llevar a la práctica con Loki. Necesitaba cumplir esos insanos e inmorales deseos que tanto lo aquejaban y torturaban, tanto que su erección ya empezaba a erguirse. Antes de que el ojiverde conjurara de nuevo, Thor pasó su mano izquierda a uno de los muslos y flexionó la rodilla de este, provocando que el mismo pantalón apretara su entrepierna. Juntó su portentoso cuerpo y presionó su pelvis contra la del hechicero, dejando su mano en medio de ellos a modo de mantener separados ambos miembros, aun envueltos. El de Loki solo por sus paños menores y el de Thor custodiado por su pantalón de cuero.

Sí que estaba caliente y bastante. Su lujuria no tenía límites, y en este punto era muy probable que su juego erótico solo fuera en escala para hacer todo más placentero para ambos.

– ¿Y bien?

Cuestionó con sadismo, aumentando la tensión en el pelinegro, viendo como este temblaba un poco. Frunció el ceño, quizá necesitaba darle un empujón para motivarlo a seguirle la jugada, así que atinó a pasar su lengua por el cuello de nueva cuenta, pero al final le dio un ligero beso en los labios, lleno de ternura. Totalmente opuesto a su proceder actual.

– Tranquilo… Escucha, déjate llevar, te sentirás mejor

Abandonó la posición de sus manos un instante para tomar las dos de Loki, mismas que se aferraban como gato a un árbol a la mesa. Acarició con sus pulgares el dorso de éstas, dirigiéndolas hasta su propio cuello para que el hechicero tuviera un soporte más sólido y seguro.

– Sostente de mí… –recargó su frente en la suya, perforándolo con sus zafiros– Continúa…

Volvió a estremecerse ante aquel gemido susurrante inicial, con ese matiz ronco y gutural que tanto le excitaba. No creía que fuera posible el que Thor conociera a la perfección la forma de vulnerabilizarlo todavía más, pero así era. Sacaba provecho de ese conocimiento para usarlo a su favor y le fascinaba que lo hiciera. Así como adoraba todo lo demás que hacía con su cuerpo y lo que tenía en mente para hacerle. Como aquello de que si fracasaba de nuevo en su intento por hacer desaparecer su atuendo por completo, su mano no solo se movería, sino que la tendría dentro de su ropa. Esa advertencia lasciva no causó más que Loki fuera envuelto por una ola intensa de calor, al imaginarse aquella acción y lo que sentiría en cuanto fuera llevada a cabo por Thor.

Aún no estaba listo para proseguir con su tortuoso y placentero reto, y el ojiazul se encargó de obstaculizar aún más el proceso al exponer poco más su miembro, aún cubierto por parte del pantalón y la tela de la ropa interior, pegando su pelvis al suyo, apretando y empujando, sin quitar la mano de su lugar en su entrepierna. Provocando que un bulto comenzara a formarse en esta, al tiempo que pasaba saliva con nervio y experimentaba como el corazón le estallaba. Más aún, cuando Thor cuestionó el que no continuara todavía con el conjuro. Y el aprovechado se lo ponía más difícil, lamiendo su cuello y besándolo. Que aunque había sido un liviano contacto de sus labios contra los suyos, no dejaba de imponerle, menos estando en ese estado colapsante. Aunque fue un alivio sentirle y escucharle _regular_ su toque perverso, alentándolo a seguir sin temor.

Y no se trataba de temor a hacerlo. Por todos los dioses, no era su primera vez, pero si era la primera ocasión en que Thor se comportaba de aquella forma tenebrosamente lasciva. Le desconcertaba pero le gustaba que fuera así. ¿De donde aprendió? Tal vez, por fin le había aprendido algo de todo lo que él solía hacerle.

Una vez que Thor tomó sus manos con delicadeza y las situó sobre su cuello, para que lo sintiera a él en lugar de la mesa, viendo como el rubio juntaba ambas frentes, Loki siguió su consejo y respiró profundo y lento para tranquilizarse. Solo que la mirada penetrante de aquel par de zafiros seguía sin hacérselo fácil, pero prefirió darle la vuelta y usar aquello a su favor. Por lo que sus esmeraldas le enfocaron poco más decididas, aunque conservando el brillo inquieto, para luego cerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño, concentrándose en el objetivo. Mismo que comenzó a alcanzar lentamente al irse desvaneciendo por completo la camisa, pero con algunos faltantes: el pantalón, la ropa interior y las botas.

Al menos había logrado que Loki se concentrara y lograra conjurar de forma decente, pero una vez más fue insuficiente, dado que la ropa de la parte baja estaba presente aún. Notó que su semblante tomaba más confianza gracias a sus _consideraciones_ para con él, cosa que lo hizo sonreír de lado.

– Sobre advertencia, no hay engaño

Sentenció campal, recordando el _castigo_ que le había prometido al hechicero. Thor comenzaba a preguntarse si no lo estaba haciendo a propósito, solo para recibir más atenciones, pero descartó la idea en un instante por dos cosas: una, se le notaría en sus expresiones si estaba jugando con fuego o no, que por supuesto no estaba sucediendo porque Loki seguía nervioso y vulnerable. Y dos, porque de estar haciéndolo se controlaría y le devolvería los comentarios provocativos. Su mente se regocijó al concluir que tenía, prácticamente, la voluntad del pelinegro en sus manos y ahora tendría algo más.

Sin preámbulos, sus dos manos fueron guiadas de nuevo a la entrepierna abultada, presa de los deseos de Thor. Con una, bajó más la tela de su ropa interior sin quitarle el pantalón, exponiendo la erección orgullosa y palpitante. El nórdico salivó y sus pupilas se dilataron al bajar su mirada y encontrarse con la cabeza del pene. Su mano se cerró en la base de éste, comenzando a masajear solo con su pulgar lo asentado y parte del tallo, sin llegar a movimientos lascivos aún.

– Prøv igjen, min kjærlighet [en noruego: "inténtalo de nuevo, amor mío"]

Dijo en su lenguaje nativo, que por alguna razón, adoraba pronunciar frases cargadas de lujuria usándolo.

Entre tanto, Loki inhaló de forma pesada, alterándose de nueva cuenta al escucharle insinuar que se cobraría la advertencia de momentos atrás. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados y el ansia a flor de piel, mientras que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, aguardando el momento en que Thor le profiriera el _castigo_. Mismo que no tardó en llegar. Casi al instante, notó las manos del rubio bajar a su entrepierna, haciendo a un lado el pantalón y parte de su ropa interior, para después sentir como este le tomaba la base del falo erguido y le masajeaba solo con el dedo pulgar, sin comenzar la masturbación. Solo rozando con aquel dígito, una y otra vez, provocando que su respiración sonara errática y temblorosa, al igual que lo estaba su cuerpo entero.

Escuchó pedirle un nuevo intento, en su lengua madre, algo que sin duda alguna aumentó la sensación de placer que recorría sus venas como si fuera electricidad misma. Adoraba cuando Thor le hablaba en aquel lenguaje con frases de amor, pero más lo volvía loco el que le expresara frases lascivas con ese matiz grueso e intenso, que solo él podía plasmar en las palabras.

De nueva cuenta, Loki hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por concentrarse y terminar con ese conjuro. El entrecejo se notó mucho más pronunciado que antes y el brillo del sudor se empezaba a esparcir por toda el área de la frente, sienes y pómulos sonrojados. Apretó un poco más los ojos, al notar que volvía a desconcentrarse por prestar atención al masaje perverso de Thor contra su erección, y sosteniéndose con fuerza del cuello de este, terminó por encontrar el nivel necesario para terminar con el conjuro de desvanecimiento, dejando expuesto en su totalidad el resto de su anatomía. Segundos después _relajó_ el cuerpo, y jadeante entreabrió sus esmeraldas, enfocando la piel del pecho imponente frente a él.

Aquel ritual previo a una noche más prometedora había concluido. Al menos, eso quiso meter Thor en la cabeza del hechicero. Por supuesto, ese juego de _desvanecer prendas mientras me practicas una masturbación a medias_ era un buen estimulante, pero la mente perversa del nórdico fabricó otra mejor. Viendo que Loki se relajaba, suspirando triunfal, confiado pero no tanto, se dispuso a cumplir su cometido. Respiraba agitado todavía por el esfuerzo que debió suponer conjurar correctamente, mientras su pene era acariciado.

– Para serte sincero, me has sorprendido –quebró el silencio, acariciando con su mano libre el costado del ojiverde para darle un respiro– Realmente sabes lidiar con cualquier situación, ¿eh?

Usó el crudo y frio sarcasmo, pero sin dejar de darle el tono reconfortante. Apenas empezaba todo su juego, apenas comenzaba aquella maraña de fantasías que anhelaba cumplir. Su otra mano no abandonó su labor en la erección de Loki, sacándole jadeos que intentaba ocultar, mismos que Thor obligó a evidenciar todavía más presionando el tallo del pene, envolviéndolo por completo y moviendo ligeramente en forma vertical su mano, haciéndolo tortuosamente lento. La sensación cálida en su palma también le hizo desvariar y gruñir ronco, y justo así, bajó la otra mano al muslo flexionado y cerró sus dientes en el hombro níveo del hechicero, succionando la piel.

Ni siquiera pudo contestarle aquel _sarcasmo reconfortante_ como debiera, por el estado tan inquieto y tenso en el que se encontraba. Aunque a pesar de tener los sentidos aturdidos, pudo captar en la voz de Thor que aquello estaba lejos de terminar. Lo veía venir desde que todo empezó, ya que no esperaba que el nórdico dejara las cosas así. Sabia perfecto que este no era tan _indiferente_ a situaciones que implicaran toqueteos, insinuaciones y gemidos, y que llevaría todo hasta las últimas consecuencias. Y Loki lo ansiaba también, pero le ponía de nervios el imaginar lo que el rubio se traía entre manos. Aunque todo pensamiento que tuviera como propósito indagar en lo que Thor quería hacer con él fue desechado, cuando esa mano en su falo comenzó a moverse, iniciando una suave, lenta y tormentosa masturbación que le hizo gemir quedo, al tiempo que alzaba el rostro y se removía ligeramente. Entre que escuchaba los gruñidos del rubio, quien parecía disfrutar de igual forma con su _tortura_, y sentía sus dientes hincarse en su hombro, igual que los dedos de su mano enterrarse en su muslo

– Aagh...

Nada mejor que los sollozos y jadeos del hechicero para excitarlo y encender sus bajas pasiones. Efectivamente, el nórdico tejía un plan más profundo y elaborado que cualquier estrategia bélica, que hasta ahora hubiese practicado. Que no eran tan complejas en realidad, pero que le resultaban efectivas, debido a que Thor tenía la habilidad de acertar siempre gracias a su instinto. Y en este caso, el instinto básico era su móvil en toda acción. Sus dientes se desligaron de la piel pero su lengua recorrió libre su cuello, procediendo de la misma forma que con su hombro, dejando marcas amoratadas, no tan grandes pero notorias. Su mano se elevó y tocó el glande sensible. Por un rato se dedicó a masajear aquella porción descubierta, buscando un punto especial que doblegara a Loki.

Lo siguiente que pasó, fue que Thor desabrochó con su mano libre su propio pantalón, sin llegar a desvestirse realmente, más aflojando lo suficiente como para que su propio pene fuera expuesto. Así, mientras masturbaba a Loki, él se comenzó a tocar.

– Tú decidirás el ritmo ahora… –jadeó en el cuello tensado, pasando su lengua otra vez hasta consumirse el sabor del hechicero– Nuevas condiciones: provócame con frases eróticas. Si logras terminarlas, bombearé más rápido mi pene. Si te cortas a media palabra, te masturbaré sin detenerme

Ahora si estaba completamente seguro de que ese era su plan: enloquecerlo y dejarlo sumido en un mundo de demencia sin límites, hasta que su cabeza y corazón estallaran. De inmediato, Loki percibió que los dientes del ojiazul fueron reemplazados por su lengua tibia y húmeda, lamiéndole golosa del hombro al cuello, mientras que su mano le estimulaba la punta del pene, haciéndole sollozar extasiado y aferrarse a su espalda ancha. En tanto que este le susurraba jadeante la nueva dinámica.

Al entender el rumbo que ahora tomaría aquel _reto perverso_, instintivamente su erección se endureció y el calor de su cuerpo aumentó a niveles considerables. Ahora él debía excitarlo a base de palabras cargadas de lujuria. Si lograba el cometido, Thor se tocaría y le escucharía gemir en su oído. Si fallaba, este lo torturaría placenteramente. La cuestión era terminar las frases o no. Sinceramente, ambas _sanciones_ eran demasiado excitantes para esforzarse por cumplir el reto, al igual que para no hacerlo. Con esto en mente, el pelinegro comenzó a buscar las frases que mejor se adaptaran y lograran el cometido, el cual era...

– ¿Recuerdas cuando... me tocaste la primera vez…? ¿Recuerdas… cómo gemí tu nombre justo al... penetrarme…?

Comenzó jadeante en su oído, valiéndose de aquel primer recuerdo juntos. Aquella ocasión, después de hacerlo, Thor le había dicho que jamás había visto algo tan jodidamente erótico en su vida. Que parecía como si un ser de divina magnificencia y divinidad, un _ángel_ como en Midgard podría ser nombrado, hubiera caído en su cama para darle a probar un pedazo de cielo en medio de un infierno de sabanas arremolinadas.

Poco después, los oídos de Thor fueron bendecidos con aquel tono susurrante y provocativo, tal como le gustaba, sobre todo cuando ambos practicaban preludios tan candentes antes de entregarse al otro. El sonido le perforó el tímpano y su psique se disparó en picada por lo erótico que había sonado. Podía tener a su merced a Loki, pero aún conservaba el toque sensual para excitarlo. Había pedido ser estimulado y ya lo había conseguido. Ahora lo que procedía era cumplir la parte del trato.

– Lo prometido es deuda…

Dicho esto, movió su mano para darse placer, no tan deprisa pero si llevando un ritmo tentador. También masturbó a Loki, aunque con menos velocidad, cumpliendo así con su palabra. Y mientras se controlaba por no jadear tan fuerte, el nórdico encaró al hechicero.

– Y si... recuerdo ese momento... Se sintió como el mismo Valhalla... Sobre todo tu interior, tan caliente y húmedo... Me volvía loco…

Continuó el reto, ahora incitándole él sin perder la compostura, puesto que ya contaba con el dominio de la situación minutos atrás.

Loki sonrió entre gozoso y triunfal, al haber cumplido el reto que se le hubo impuesto, lo cual significaba que le escucharía jadear a causa de la autocomplacencia que iba a practicarse. De inmediato, aquellos jadeos fueron expulsados a través de su boca mientras se masturbaba frente a él, pero no solo eso. Thor también se lo hacía, aunque a un ritmo menos rápido pero igualmente placentero. Y ese placer se incrementaba al igual que la excitación, al escucharle devolverle la provocación. Los papeles se invertían una vez más, y aquellas frases dichas entre gemidos sofocados se clavaron profundo en su cabeza, haciéndole jadear tanto por la estimulación de su pene como por el hecho de recordar ese momento en que Thor le tomó y le reclamó suyo. Logrando con aquella memoria que su piel se erizara y ardiera.

El nórdico entrecerró los ojos, echando su cabeza hacia atrás pero enderezándola en segundos para poder observar con detenimiento la reacción en Loki ante sus palabras. Estaba funcionado, y al notar que el hechicero se tardaba en rebatirle la provocación tomó ventaja, adelantándose y tomando la palabra antes de que este si quiera pensara en la primer letra.

– Loki... provócame... ¿O prefieres que... aumente el nivel de la masturbación?

Inquirió con malicia y grandeza, presionando con su pulgar el glande con fuerza suficiente para sobresaltar al ojiverde y provocarle un gemido sonoro, mismo que vino acompañado de una curvatura en su espalda. Si, podía pasar horas _jugando_ con él. Tomó aquel gemido como un _sí,_ y entonces desaceleró el bombeo en su miembro y se concentró ahora en masajear la punta en todos los ángulos.

– Ngh... Aah...

Definitivamente, si estaba pensando en seguir con las provocaciones verbales, todo se puso en blanco en cuanto el nórdico se dedicó a estimular la punta del falo. Provocando que su espalda se curvara y gimiera sin recato alguno, echando la cabeza atrás y aferrándose a los costados de Thor. Se sentía morir de placer y lujuria. Era tan jodidamente excitante y caliente aquel bendito juego, que su instinto perverso asomó y quiso seguir con el reto, a pesar de que estuviese _padeciendo_ la sanción.

– Aquella... aquella vez en... en la ducha... Estaba tocándome y tú... observabas... –rememoró entre gemidos ansiosos

Primero, los sollozos forzosos y ansiosos lo incitaron a maquinar mejores _juegos_, luego el recuerdo de aquel día que lo había estado espiando, intrigado por su comportamiento inusual, le produjo más placer. Gracias a ese _incidente_ de verlo masturbarse a sí mismo, supo que sus sentimientos por Loki no estaban equivocados. Ese día se dio cuenta de que el hechicero le atraía más allá de lo fraternal.

– Ahh... ¿Cómo olvidarlo? –habló en su garganta, besándola entre palabras– Buen comienzo... Pero me gustaría escucharte repetir lo que gemías cuando lo hiciste...

Dijo con la intención de aumentar su libido y volver a remembrar esas gloriosas frases que lograron provocarle una erección en ese entonces, y que ahora, contribuían a endurecerla. No había acelerado ni menguado el ritmo de la masturbación, pues todo dependía de lo que Loki respondiera. Entonces, el ojiverde atrajo su rostro con su diestra para pegarle más a su garganta, en lo que su mente trataba de recordar cada una de aquellas palabras expresadas entre gemidos ansiosos, debajo de la regadera, con el agua caliente y vaporosa cubriendo su cuerpo, sonrojando sus mejillas tanto como lo hacía el calor que su cuerpo emanaba por la excitación. Segundos después, el pelinegro juntó sus labios al oído derecho del rubio y pronunció aquello que clamaba aquel día.

– Aah... Thor... Thor... Ngh... Aah…

– Si... Así lo hacías…

Secundó el recuerdo gruñendo ronco, tanto por repasarlo en su mente como escuchar a Loki recitar su nombre entre jadeos desesperados. Siendo parte de la _condena_, dejó el pulgar a un lado y movió su mano con más calma. En cambio, tomó su pene con destreza (adquirida mucho tiempo atrás) bombeando con ansias, sintiendo que el calor le golpeaba y su ingle se acaloraba. Siguiendo, y como era su turno, aprovechó el comentario para hablar de lo que había pensado mientras veía a Loki tocarse.

– Aagh... Te veías tan apetecible... Estuve a punto de meterme contigo... pero me contuve solo para oírte gemir mi nombre... Ver cómo te sostenías de la pared, porque no podías permanecer en pie por ti mismo... Tan jodidamente sensual... En ese momento me puse duro...

Reveló con perversidad, subiendo sus labios para atrapar el mentón y morderlo un poco.

El ojiverde soltó un profundo suspiro en cuanto el rubio dejo de masajear la cabeza del falo, aunque seguía respirando con insistencia por sentirle acariciarle con suavidad y calma. Mas sin en cambio, fue el turno de Thor para cumplir su castigo, comenzando a complacerse con ansia y hambre. Esto le hizo cerrar los ojos y gemir junto con él, acariciando su pecho lentamente, pasando por sobre los pezones, entre que sus oídos volvían a deleitarse con la profundidad de su voz errática. Misma que iba relatándole de forma ardiente lo que había experimentado al verle dándose placer en el cuarto de baño, mientras pensaba en él. En ese momento, Loki terminó por entender que los sueños húmedos que le asaltaban mientras dormía, y los pensamientos lascivos que inundaban su mente cada que recordaba aquellas escenas, o pasaba largas horas en compañía de Thor, significaban que ya no veía a su hermano de la misma forma.

Lo que ahora escuchaba de viva voz del nórdico, era lo que él mismo deseaba en ese entonces. Se tocaba imaginando que era Thor quien lo hacía. Gemía su nombre, deseando que con solo pronunciarlo este se apareciera por arte de magia y lo hiciera suyo. Deseaba sentir su dureza frotándose con la suya, su cuerpo calentando el suyo, y después, quería terminar estallando entre sus brazos como él haría dentro de su ser. Con ese pensamiento fue que aquella vez tuvo su primer orgasmo intenso. Tan fuerte, que terminó desplomándose contra el suelo de mármol, resbalando agotado por la pared lisa y con la lluvia de la regadera cayendo sobre él.

– Cada noche... me tocaba, después de eso... Mngh…

Esta vez, tomó iniciativa y no esperó a que la lujuria le nublara los sentidos como antes, para darle ventaja a Thor, por lo que continuó en un susurro ronco y ansioso, cargado de ardiente insinuación.

– Manchaba las sabanas, imaginando que eras tú... Me... revolcaba en la cama, sintiendo tus manos sobre mí… igual que lo haces ahora… Aagh…

Aunque la historia que escuchara había acabado, todavía seguía resonando en su cabeza. Él también había adquirido un hábito rutinario de masturbarse pensando en Loki a su lado, sentado sobre su erección mientras iba repasando la voz de excitación de este como una grabación que se repetía una y otra vez, haciéndolo delirar de deseo, formándose una película mental de cómo sería poseerlo en la realidad.

Las manos del ojiverde sobre su pecho, tocando con más desesperación y enterrando sus yemas cuando Thor aprisionó aquel falo con lujuria, lo sumieron en un éxtasis infinito. Comenzó a perder algo de autocontrol, no contestando realmente a las provocaciones de Loki, tan solo agudizando sus cinco sentidos para maximizar el calor y el placer.

– Aggh...

Thor jadeó por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba del acto, viéndose vulnerable con la voz colándose hasta el fondo de su otro _yo,_ salvaje y banal. Por un momento, olvidó el trato y las reglas del juego, pero reconociendo que había quedado mudo porque Loki, literalmente, lo calló con esas revelaciones, se masturbó más a prisa importándole un comino si no estaba en los parámetros. Así mismo, la mano reposada en el miembro del pelinegro también siguió aquel ritmo por inercia, no dándose cuenta que no estaba _permitido_ en el trato.

– Aaah…

Se arqueó liberando un gemido sorpresivo, acompañando a los de Thor, en cuanto este comenzó a masturbarlos a ambos con la misma intensidad, olvidando por completo las reglas. No reclamaría. Loki estaba más que ansioso por sentir esa mano estimularle con más ímpetu, más fogosa y desesperada. Necesitaba llenar su cuerpo de aquel placer tan ardiente que lo elevaba al cielo en un segundo, y lo devolvía a la tierra con plena satisfacción.

– Thor... Mnh...

Pues bien, el juego se había ido por un tubo, pero eso no significaba que no dejaría al olvido otros más que rondaban su aurea cabeza, los cuales los realizaría más adelante. Ahora, lo único que le preocupaba era llegar al clímax.

– Dioses... Dioses...

Jadeó separando su rostro y echando su cabeza hacia atrás, continuando con el bombeo con ambas erecciones emanando calor, ambas palpitantes y siguiendo inquietas sus caricias. Tanto su pelvis, custodiada por el resto de su pantalón, como la de la Loki se balanceaban y danzaban con ese contoneo en los miembros, se movían hacia arriba y abajo imitando el movimiento vertical de la palma del nórdico. Thor sintió que la nube de adrenalina que solía arrobarlo en esas ocasiones, masturbándose, lo envolvía más rápido, obligándolo a gemir ronco y aumentar el bombeo, rompiendo las barreras del deseo que ya rayaba en lo inmoral.

Entre tanto, Loki se apoyaba con una mano en el hombro de Thor y con la otra en el borde de la mesa, moviendo las caderas una y otra vez al compás que marcaba la masturbación. Ladeaba el rostro a un lado u al otro, lo alzaba o terminaba echándolo atrás, igual que el rubio, mientras de sus labios rojos escapaban sollozos necesitados y gemidos ahogados. Más pronto que tarde, aquella sensación de escalofrío comenzó a asomarse por todo su cuerpo, al tiempo que sus piernas se encrispaban y su cuerpo se tensaba, experimentando los deliciosos espasmos previos al orgasmo.

– Aah... Aah... ¡Aaagh!

Instintivamente, cerró los ojos con fuerza y su espalda se encorvó mientras un ronco gemido era soltado con furia, haciéndole estremecerse por completo y correrse sin remedio en la mano de Thor. Este sintió un ligero goteo resbalando por la curva de sus dedos, los cuales envolvían aún la erección el ojiverde. Su respiración se cortó momentáneamente cuando Loki gimió con placer peculiar, lo que le dio a entender que estaba experimentando el tan esperado orgasmo.

– Agh... ¡Oagnh!

Con el único hecho de verlo y sentirlo venirse con bastante fuerza, el rubio se unió a él corriéndose en su propia mano, secundado de una gran abrumación por la carga de adrenalina que había sentido en un pico de placer. Masajeó unas cuantas veces más para asegurarse de que toda la carga hubiese salido, sintiendo contracciones mínimas en lo que el semen emanaba y resbalabda de su miembro. Recargó su frente a la de Loki, respirando arduamente en intentos por atrapar aire. Ahora venía lo interesante.

Subió la mano que tenía el semen del hechicero y lo empezó a lamer frente a este, mientras que dirigía la mano impregnada con su esencia al rostro de Loki, invitándolo a imitar aquello de saborear los seminales del otro.

Seguía sumido en aquel desfogue confortante, tratando de regular su respiración, cuando sintió la frente del nórdico pegarse a la suya, logrando percibir su aliento igual de tibio y alterado. Vaya que aquel juego les había puesto al límite de la lujuria, al límite de sus emociones y bajas pasiones. Sin duda alguna, tendrían que volver a repetirlo. Mientras aquello pasaba por su mente, notó como una mano húmeda era acercada a su boca por lo que abrió los ojos, manteniéndolos ligeramente entrecerrados, encontrándose con una imagen demasiado tentadora.

Thor lamiendo aquella mano con la que le había masturbado, probando su esencia con gula perversa, mientras le ofrecía la otra con su propio semen escurriendo. Loki se ruborizó en el acto y se relamió los labios con antojo de probar ese dulce néctar, así como Thor lo hacía. Sonrió de medio lado, tomó la muñeca con su mano derecha y comenzó a deleitar su paladar, lamiendo toda la extensión por la palma y luego a los lados, pasando luego por cada uno de los dedos. Lengüeteando y succionando de vez en vez, sin apartar la mirada vidriosa y nublada del nórdico.

La lengua pasando intrépida entre sus dígitos lo complació en demasía, mismo placer que le insitó a hacer lo mismo con el semen de Loki, pero aun así, seguía disfrutando más que el hechicero lo limpiara por completo. Una vez que ambos acabaron de quitar todo rastro del líquido, sustituyéndolo por saliva, Thor apartó sus manos sin avisar. Y aunque Loki le miró con cierta decepción en sus ojos, el rubio le devolvió un gesto cándido y perverso al mismo tiempo.

– Borra esa cara larga –levantó su mentón con la punta de sus dedos, clavando sus zafiros en las esmeraldas cristalinas para ponerlo nervioso, como bien sabía hacerlo– Quedan más juegos como ese... Uno más divertido que el anterior –prometió sugerente

Lo siguiente que hizo Thor, fue acercarse sospechosamente despacio hasta juntar sus labios con los de Loki, principiando un beso fogoso y cargado de deseo, entre que iba bajando sus manos hacia las nalgas de este, apretándolas más contra su cuerpo y volviendo a rosar su pene contra el ajeno.

Cuando el nórdico apartó su mano, ya completamente limpia, el pelinegro le miró como si se tratase de un niño al que le han quitado el dulce de la boca. Aunque después de escucharle prometer que los siguientes juegos serían igual de _entretenidos_, este celebró internamente. Más cuando el rubio volvió a fijar su mirada penetrante en sus esmeraldas, aquel nervio de un inicio regresó para torturarlo de forma grata. El contacto visual duró breves segundos, en lo que Thor acercaba su rostro al suyo y atrapaba sus labios en un beso demandante, colando su lengua para jugar con la suya, en tanto que sentía sus manos apresar su trasero y acercarlo hasta topar su pelvis con la del rubio. Aquel contacto ansioso terminó sacándole un jadeo en el acto, que fue ahogado entre sus bocas que se comían con desespero y ansia.

Durante el beso, Thor devoró toda la cavidad, mezclando su saliva y mordiendo de vez en vez los labios de Loki, halándolos y comiéndolos casi. Su erección no tardó mucho en endurecerse y alzarse orgullosa de nuevo con aquel candente contacto. Acompañó la presión en las nalgas del ojiverde con un suave movimiento de caderas en círculos, que lo sacaban de la realidad y acrecentaron el deseo de continuar. Su as bajo la manga estaba a unos centímetros de él, y suerte que Loki ni siquiera imaginaba lo que pasaría. Sin dejar de devorarlo, estiró su brazo derecho hasta un cajón distante del ancho mueble, sacando de él dos pequeños frascos que había estado guardando en secreto, confabulando consigo mismo en la espera de este encuentro con el hechicero. A pesar de que este hizo amago por mirar de reojo qué había sacado, por curiosidad claro, Thor le detuvo con su mano libre por el mentón y atrajo de nuevo su rostro.

– Paciencia, amor. Todo a su tiempo

Musitó entre besos, girando su rostro para convencerlo de que no prestara atención al ruido. Pronto, y al asegurarse que Loki cerraba los ojos y le seguía el juego, el ojiazul sonrió internamente, ocultando su brazo tras su espalda con el par de dichosos frascos, uno con contenido rojo y el otro azul.

Aquella lengua le profanaba libidinosa, incitándole a mover la suya y envolverle, en tanto que sentía la pelvis de Thor moverse contra la suya, haciendo círculos que lograron estimular ambos miembros para volver a hacerlos palpitar en el fuego del deseo, tal como ellos mismos. Ante esto, Loki se aferró al cuello del rubio con desespero, pegándose lo más que pudo a él, mientras buscaba friccionar su miembro con el suyo, enroscando las piernas en la cintura del nórdico para experimentar mejor el ritmo y las sensaciones.

Sin embargo, su concentración en el beso se vio interrumpida, cuando sintió que Thor se estiraba ligeramente y abría un cajón de la mesa donde seguía sentado. Separó su boca de la ajena llevado por la curiosidad y ladeó el rostro para ver lo que el ojiazul hacía, aunque en vano fue el intento, ya que este tomó su rostro y lo obligó a mirarle y no prestar atención a lo que tramaba. Lo único que pudo averiguar por la forma en que este le miraba, era que sería algo muy interesante y placentero para ambos. Por lo que resignado, aguardó el momento en que fuera sorprendido, mientras que volvía a sucumbir a los besos fogosos del nórdico. Mismos que pronto fueron cambiados por succiones y mordidas en su cuello.

– Agh... Deja de hacer tanto... preámbulo...

Pidió jadeante contra su oído. Se moría de la curiosidad pero más de ganas.

Cuando faltó aire, Thor tuvo que separarse de la boca del hechicero, maldiciendo en silencio la limitada capacidad de oxígeno que sus pulmones llegaban a almacenar, más se entretuvo luego atrapando su cuello, girando su cabeza para que su boca pudiera aterrizar mejor e hincar sus dientes con más facilidad. Poco después, escuchó con diversión lo ansioso que sonaba Loki, al hacerle aquella petición, queriendo decirle que pusiera en marcha de una jodida vez sus planes con los frascos, sin que este supiera aún que los tenía en su poder.

– Si tú lo dices... –terminó de succionarlo, dejando un buen chupetón en la parte derecha de su pálido cuello– Pero no vayas a arrepentirte –advirtió con perversidad

De inmediato, el rubio flexionó su brazo oculto, revelando por fin a Loki los objetos misteriosos sacados del cajón. Este le miró anonadado y asombrado, mezclando aquello con matices de cierto enfado y no podía culparlo por ello. El hechicero tenía razón en estar molesto, ya que ese par de frascos eran de su propiedad y Thor se las había ingeniado para tomarlos y escabullirse con ellos, sin que lo notara. Como dato curioso, se los hubo adjudicado hace varias semanas durante una de sus tantas visitas al ojiverde en su habitación, y aprovechando que Loki estaba agotado después de hacerle el amor y el sueño lo tenía sumido en un profundo letargo, ello le dio la seguridad necesaria para practicar sus talentos de fisgón. Robó esos frascos en especial porque sabía de antemano sus propiedades, gracias a un dibujo en un libro de magia, mismas que Loki le había comentado, y también porque el hechicero las planeaba usar en él, o eso dedujo. Ya que de otra forma no las hubiera encontrado en el breve cajón del buró, al lado de la cama. Pero ahora lo importante era que las tenía y su intención era descubrir los efectos, obviamente, practicándolos en Loki.

– ¿Sorprendido?... Lamento haberlos tomado sin permiso, pero supongo que no te negarás a que los use, sobretodo porque conoces sus poderes –enarcó una ceja, al tiempo que levantaba ambos frascos, uno en cada mano– Así que, ¿cuál eliges? ¿El azul que es un sencillo lubricante aromatizado? ¿O el rojo que es lujuria embotellada?

Loki frunció el entrecejo y emitió un gruñido grave en el momento justo que Thor succionó la piel de su cuello con ímpetu. Momentos después, le escuchó advertirle con malicia sobre no arrepentirse luego de haberle pedido que pasara al siguiente nivel, cosa que le hizo bufar un tanto impaciente, aunque ansioso por saber que se traía entre manos. Cosa que no tardó en averiguar, puesto que casi al instante, Thor le mostró aquello que había sacado del cajón y lo que tenía entre sus manos. No era otra cosa más que un par de sus pociones de magia preparadas, mismas que sabía tenía perfectamente guardadas en el buró, al lado de su cama. Esto no hizo más que sorprenderle pero también molestarle ligeramente. ¿Desde cuando le había dado por fisgonear sus pertenencias? No era que guardara secretos para el ojiazul, pero eso de que estuviera indagando en sus cosas personales no le caía muy en gracia. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez no era tan malo del todo.

Observó los frascos que había preparado especialmente para usarlos en Thor, los cuales habían desaparecido misteriosamente semanas atrás, pero tal parecía, terminarían siendo usados en su persona. Meditándolo, no le desagradó la idea, de todas formas se les daría el uso para el cual los había creado, aunque el plan inicial y la persona en cuestión habían sido cambiados. Ante la cínica disculpa del rubio y su traviesa insinuación, Loki no pudo más que entrecerrar los ojos, fingiendo desaprobación, para luego sonreír de medio lado con malicia mientras deliberaba. Y para ser honestos, no fue una decisión difícil la que tuvo que tomar.

– Hmmm... Creo que tendré que empezar a guardar mis cosas bajo llave –inquirió con aire perverso y travieso, recargándose en los brazos y echando el cuerpo ligeramente atrás– Tu sabes cual...

Fue lo único que pronunció, devolviéndole la mirada insinuante y alzando el rostro con altivez. Entre tanto, el ojiazul parpadeó varias veces por ver al pelinegro tan seguro de sus palabras. Para entonces ya estaba realmente impaciente. Salivó en cuanto Loki se echó breve hacia atrás y expuso su cuerpo, recargando sus brazos sobre la superficie de la mesa, manteniéndose expectante a lo que el nórdico haría. Este le dirigió una sonrisa turbulenta y provocativa, mientras se acercaba más. Colocó su mano en la rodilla derecha del hechicero, instándolo a abrir sus muslos y dejar notar su entrada, misma que aún se conservaba estrecha a pesar de la cantidad de encuentros que habían tenido. Motivo por el cual usaría el lubricante azul primero, solo como preparativo, el rojo vendría en el momento preciso. Lo de darle a elegir a Loki que frasco deseaba solo fue juego, puesto que ya tenía ambos en mano, así que los usaría en ese orden en específico.

– Relájate, usaré algo del azul para echar a andar motores –dejó el rojo a un lado del mueble y destapó el corcho del otro– El rojo será cuando te vea listo

Volvió a sonreír, mirándolo con lascivia y comenzó un beso necesitado, juntando su lengua tibia con la suave de Loki para distraer su atención del trabajo en sus manos. Derramó parte de la mezcla azul en sus dedos de la diestra y volcó otro poco en la entrada del hechicero, percibiendo como este se quejaba en su boca de lo frío del líquido que contrastaba con la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Loki le miró devolverle la sonrisa perversa, al tiempo que Thor le incitaba a abrir más las piernas con su mano en su rodilla, acatando inmediatamente la silenciosa petición. Los nervios y el vértigo que experimentara en un principio por aquella mirada de lobo hambriento del nórdico habían quedado atrás, en cuanto la pasión y el placer corrieron libres por sus venas. Por lo que dejó que su rostro plasmara las ansias de probar lo que seguía.

Thor le comunicó que antes usaría el frasco con el líquido azul y después el rojo, una vez que lo considerara listo para ello. Eso aumento el nivel de impaciencia en el ojiverde, aunque ya se imaginaba que Thor podría elegir ese camino. Siempre buscaba dejar que su cuerpo se alistara y preparara, antes de tomarle, así la experiencia sería mucho más candente y placentera para ambos. Compartió la sonrisa cómplice que Thor le dedicara segundos después, así como compartió ese nuevo beso extasiante, húmedo y chasqueante, mientras jadeaba y se sobresaltaba por la fría sensación del líquido preparado, deslizándose sobre su entrada. Llegando pronto a su nariz el fresco y dulce aroma a lavanda, en tanto que acariciaba la nuca y cuello del rubio con sus manos y se fundía lo más posible con esa boca que le devoraba sin tregua.

Estaba tan excitado y ansioso por seguir como Loki, tan deseoso de satisfacer sus más bajos instintos, que no vio el momento que la punta de sus dedos comenzaron un masaje en la entrada, sin insertarse todavía. El aroma a lavanda le brindaba una especie de _ambientación_ a todo aquello, como un endulzante entre el olor de pasión, deseo, placer, perdición, desesperación, perversidad, locura y éxtasis juntos en ese maravilloso acto prohibido. Separó sus labios debido a la falta de aire, exhalando un jadeo placentero.

– Solo lo usaré mientras entras en calor

Dijo de imprevisto, juntando sus labios a la hélice de la oreja del hechicero, erizando la piel de este con su aliento cálido, explicando que ya pronto procedería a usar el otro frasco. Se ayudó de su mano libre para flexionar una rodilla e insertó el primer dedo, gruñendo grueso por lo erótico de la imagen y la estrechez que percibía. Su brazo libre envolvió la cadera de Loki, acercándolo al borde del mueble para expandir más la entrada y lograr mover el digito más dentro, profundo en toda su longitud.

– Mngh...

El ojiverde gimió ronco en cuanto el primer dedo entró en su cuerpo. Primero le había acariciado, masajeado, relajando, y ahora, lo tenía insertado en su totalidad como lo estaría el falo de Thor en el momento justo. Loki se removió estando a la orilla de la mesa, enterrando las uñas en los hombros del rubio y buscando hacer que el dedo de introdujera hasta el tope, mientras le engullía y rodeaba con las paredes internas, al tiempo que jadeaba sintiendo la piel erizársele, tanto por la invasión a su entrada como por aquellos dientes mordiendo su oreja.

– Otro...

La excitación estaba comenzando a cobrarle factura, por lo que se vio necesitado de pedir más. Y Thor obedeció sin reparos a la petición del ojiverde, pegando el dedo que ya tenía dentro a las paredes para hacer espacio e introducir el segundo. Se aferró a uno de los glúteos mientras el nuevo dígito se deslizaba con extrema lentitud y midiendo el terreno. Todo resultaba increíblemente perfecto, las sensaciones, la sincronización de sus gemidos, sus movimientos simultáneos y la manera de pronunciar el nombre del otro con malicia. Thor mordisqueó por un rato la oreja de Loki y comenzó a mover ambos dedos que escurrían parte del lubricante que había entrado junto con ellos.

No lo hizo rápido como normalmente, sino que aprovechó la oportunidad para incitar al hechicero a sacar su faceta erótica y traviesa, dado que se notaba que deseaba acelerar aquel ritmo de dilatación.

– Si quieres que me apresure... solo pídelo...

Ronroneó en su oído, lamiendo detrás de este y apretándolo para que sus dos dedos se clavaran hondo, dejándolos quietos, esperando a que Loki gimiera para él lo que quería oír.

– Ngh... Aahh...

Encorvó su espalda, gimiendo y aferrándose a la espalda de Thor, frunciendo el entrecejo y enterrando luego el rostro en el cuello de este, en cuanto el segundo dedo fue colocado en su interior. Definitivamente estaba al borde del precipicio. Se hundía cada vez más en el abismo del placer, y eso que el otro frasco aun no había sido usado. Con ese pensamiento en mente, el calor de su cuerpo se intensificó aún más al igual que las sensaciones. Tanto por ese movimiento tortuosa y placenteramente lento de los dedos del rubio dentro de él, como por esa mano apretando lasciva su trasero, igual que esas mordidas y lamidas en su oído, y el ronroneo cargado de provocación que le incitaba a pedir más de todo lo que Thor hacía. No pudo evitar temblar al escucharle, y menos aún pudo contenerse al notar que esos dedos se hundían más adentro y se quedaban quietos en espera de su respuesta.

– Aah... Más... Más... Thor...

Jadeó ansioso, moviendo suavemente las caderas, mientras apresaba esos dedos en su interior para provocarlo y hacerlo seguir. Entonces, el nórdico se dio por bien servido cuando Loki sollozó con ese deseo e impaciencia por pasar a lo siguiente. En compensación, sus dedos se movieron más demandantes y altivos, entre que su mano acariciaba todo el glúteo, rozando también su cadera que se movía en sincronía con sus dígitos.

– Loki… Dioses...

El ojiazul jadeó sonoramente, alzando su cabeza y haciéndole frente. Ya no lo soportaba más, su erección pedía a gritos ser engullida por esas paredes húmedas que ahora exploraban sus dedos. Las ganas de saciarse por completo del cuerpo frágil del hechicero y entregar toda su pasión dentro, le indicaron que tanto él como Loki estaban preparados para usar el frasco rojo. No pasó mucho en realidad cuando su pensamiento se volvió acción. Thor siguió dilatándolo y con la otra mano tomó a tientas el frasco, golpeando sin éxito en la madera mientras daba con él. Ya teniéndolo en su poder, lo descorchó con su pulgar.

– Y ahora...

Habló entrecortado, sacando ambos dígitos y empujando a Loki hacia atrás para que se posicionara debidamente. Observó el frasco frente a sus ojos, luego al hechicero y sonrió maliciosamente.

– Lujuria embotellada, ¿eh? Vamos a averiguar qué tan cierto es...

Al terminar la frase, volcó el contenido en la entrada lista y la otra mitad en su propio falo, y al tener contacto con el líquido, este se endureció aún más y una ola de placer acrecentó su libido. Pasó saliva, respirando para concentrarse, mirando de nuevo a Loki al tiempo que sonreía más sádico, mientras expandía el líquido con su mano a lo largo de su erección y se acercaba con aquella sonrisa trémula y demoniaca.

– ¿Listo para que te penetre?

La lujuria misma recorría por sus venas.

Entre tanto, justo después de Loki haber clamado porque Thor continuara, este movió de nueva cuenta sus dígitos, pero ahora con un ritmo mucho más vivaz y ardiente, haciéndole jadear y sollozar morbosamente. Al poco tiempo, mientras se recreaba con esa deliciosa sensación, Loki sintió que Thor palpaba la superficie de la mesa en busca del frasco, con el cual estaba seguro de ante mano que iba a volverse loco de éxtasis. El rubio halló el frasco y con una frase de advertencia lo hizo recargarse contra la mesa, quedando totalmente expuesto y con el ansia a flor de piel, respirando agitado y clavando la mirada en esos zafiros lascivos que le decían: _lo vas a disfrutar mucho_.

Acto seguido, el pelinegro notó como el nórdico vertía parte del líquido rojo en su entrada, provocándole un placentero escalofrió al tiempo que este empapaba su propia erección con la otra parte de la poción. La reacción física de este fue inmediata al contacto con el líquido, su falo se engrosó todavía más y se miraba erguido hasta el límite, acompañando las expresiones de perversión total en el rostro de Thor. Y no solo él había experimentado el aumento descomunal de excitación sino que el mismo Loki estaba al límite, con el corazón acelerado a mil por hora y su erección palpitando deseosa.

– No tendrás quejas –inquirió clavando sus esmeraldas entrecerradas, vidriosas y nubladas en los zafiros perversos, entre que le sonreía de medio lado– Cuando quieras...

Susurró insinuante, separando más las piernas y respirando agitado en espera del actuar de Thor. Justo en ese instante, una sonrisa libertina se instaló en el rostro del ojiazul teniendo el permiso de Loki y sus piernas abiertas frente a él, esperando a ver a qué condenada hora terminaría su espera. Misma que Thor se encargó de no demorar. Lleno de decisión, tomó una distancia más cerca, tensando su quijada cuando cayó en cuenta que lo próximo sería una de las mejores experiencias que podría vivir con el hechicero. Entrecerró los ojos, sacó su lengua y lamió desde el mentón del pelinegro, pasando por el labio inferior y terminando en el superior. Masturbó su miembro unas tres veces, antes de apuntarlo al canal, se apoyó en su palma izquierda y su diestra inyectó aquel falo grueso en la estrecha entrada.

– Aggh...

Gruño por lo candente y exorbitantemente delicioso que resultaba la sensación, a pesar de haber introducido solo la punta. Su glande se abrió paso con facilidad gracias al lubricante, pero Thor tuvo que permanecer quieto por unos segundos, mientras su psique lograba estabilizarse para poder contender con el certero efecto del frasco rojo.

El corazón de Loki galopaba inquieto al ver como Thor se posicionaba entre sus piernas y se inclinaba hacia él, lamiéndole goloso del mentón a los labios. Luego de eso, sintió la punta húmeda del falo rozando su entrada, y acto seguido, aquel pedazo de carne endurecida fue introduciéndose lenta pero igualmente ansiosa, aunque no terminando de entrar por completo. Loki se había encorvado y removido al sentirle. Solo era la punta pero lo sentía demasiado caliente por la pócima. Su entrada ardía en deseos de ser llenada y dilatada por todo el falo completo, por lo que de imprevisto contrajo su interior e hizo amago de succionarlo, mientras jadeaba y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, aferrándose a una sábana imaginaria.

– Omgh…

– Ughh... Carajo...

Casi al mismo tiempo que Loki gimió extasiado, Thor le secundó por la maravillosa calidez y sensibilidad que su pene adquiría conforme dejaba deslizarse en el interior, diferenciando perfectamente cada contracción que se ceñía sobre su pene al clavarse. Ahora podía afirmar con toda la seguridad del mundo, que esculcar y agenciarse esos frascos había sido la mejor maldita idea que pudo cruzar su ingenua mente. Poco a poco, mientras que iba avanzando en la entrada, la lujuria empezó a tomar partido y el instinto salvaje envolvió a Thor, haciendo que la última mitad la penetrara de tajo, gruñendo grave y gutural por lo jodidamente bien que se sentía, estando en lo más profundo del ser de Loki. Fundiéndose con él y dejándose acariciar por sus suaves gemidos. Lo tomó entonces de ambos muslos, juntó su cuerpo sinuoso con el del hechicero, pegando ambos pechos y reconociendo lo agitado en la frecuencia cardiaca, ocultando luego su rostro en su cuello y besándolo con lascivia.

– ¡Thor!

Loki gimió sonoramente, resbalando los dedos de forma desesperada por sobre la superficie de la mesa, y arqueándose en su totalidad, en cuanto el rubio terminó de enterrarse con hambre y deseo, mientras que le escuchaba gruñir y jadear de placer. Su piel se encendió por completo al igual que su lujuria. Ardía en el fuego de la pasión, en las brasas de la perversión que le sofocaban y le nublaban los sentidos, aunque a la vez, estos se tornaban mucho más agudos y sensibles. Tan sensibles, que con el menor roce de la piel ajena con la suya, o movimiento de aquel cuerpo de dios contra el suyo, le hacían estremecerse violentamente y jadear sin control. Thor se había pegado a su cuerpo, acariciándole y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, dejándole sentir sus labios en torno a aquella zona que tanto le excitaba, y más ahora, probando los fuertes efectos de esa bendita poción.

– Ngh... ¿Qué... que dices ahora...? ¿Funciona...?

Indagó entrecortadamente, tomando su nuca con su diestra y acercándole más hacia sí, entre que la otra mano acariciaba su brazo derecho y se removía debajo de Thor, buscando friccionar su erección necesitada de atención con el abdomen del rubio.

El nórdico se dejó envolver en un fuego desenfrenado, loco por las múltiples explosiones en miniatura que le quemaban las entrañas, deseoso de perderse en un abismo libidinoso con Loki, sumergiéndose ambos en una demencia carnal y monumentalmente placentera. Su pelvis se elevó y su erección se enterró profundamente, sincronizándose con el arco que hacía Loki para moverse dentro con más facilidad, teniendo los dedos de este jalando levemente sus mechones dorados y su falo friccionándose en su abdomen en busca de pegarse a él. Escuchó la interrogante del hechicero, tenía razón, sus pócimas sí que daban resultado. Ésta en particular lo estaba depravando más y más a cada instante, pervirtiendo su mente y zambulléndolo en el mar de la lujuria en el que había prometido sumergirlo.

– Mngh... A la perfección... Deberíamos buscar por más... untos como éste…

Bramó como un toro al tope de adrenalina, moviendo más raudo su erección. Sus manos descansaban en los muslos del hechicero, acariciándolos en círculos y separándolos de vez en vez, incitando su piel a encenderse. Lo atrajo luego por las caderas entre que iba empujándolo ansioso, para que su espalda quedara sobre la mesa y sus piernas se recargaran a los costados de su cintura, y así poder seguir penetrándolo sin mediar pausa, apresurada y lascivamente. Permitiendo que el líquido los consumiera en un éxtasis jodidamente satisfactorio. Éxtasis que lo tenía abriéndose paso con mayor ímpetu, expandiendo aquellas húmedas paredes con la pasión misma encendiéndose en cada penetración.

– Aah... Tengo... muchas más... que... podemos usar... después... Ngh...

El ojiverde expresó jadeante al comentario de Thor por querer emplear más pociones que encendieran su pasión, de la misma forma que está en particular lo había hecho. Y vaya que tenía pócimas a mares y preparadas con anticipación, guardadas en un lugar seguro, fuera de la vista o curiosidad del rubio, listas para usarlas en el momento que le placiera. Loki estaba llenándose de un calor y goce descomunales. El falo totalmente erecto en su interior y el grosor que notaba era algo que no había sentido jamás. Le llenaba demasiado, tanto que creyó que Thor le partiría en dos. Se deslizaba de forma rápida, una y otra y otra vez con ansia y desespero, rozando deliciosa y perversamente las paredes de su interior, haciéndole relamer sus labios y retorcerse de forma lujuriosa y sensual. Meciendo las caderas en sincronía con las fogosas embestidas que lo estaban llevando a la perdición y la locura misma. Mientras las caricias intensas en sus muslos, y los gruñidos roncos del nórdico, aumentaban su placer y su hambre por sentir todas esas ganas desatándose fieramente entre los dos.

– Es bueno... oír eso...

Gruñó en el cuello del ojiverde. Si Loki poseía más de esas benditas fórmulas, las hurtaría a como diera lugar. No se perdería de otra experiencia como esta. Notó que el hechicero se removía con un tortuoso placer y sus paredes se contraían en intervalos más desesperados, así como sus piernas lo envolvían para empujarlo más profundo a la par que su erección se movía necesitada entre los músculos de su abdomen, restregándose con goce. No solo era Loki, sino que Thor mismo estaba colapsando y reponiéndose en cuestión de segundos, sucumbiendo a sus bajas pasiones, loables y suscitadoras. Muriendo de placer letal y reviviendo en la gloria del éxtasis. Sus penetraciones no medían su fuerza, se enterraban más reacias y letárgicas, violentamente placenteras hasta para el Dios del Trueno, que con su desempeño animal y salvaje, común en estos actos, bastaba para enloquecer al hechicero.

Ahora, ambos estaban experimentando una especie de nirvana del orgasmo avecinándose y golpeando la capacidad de resistir. Entonces, Thor tomó por la cintura al ojiverde, sentándolo de nuevo sin dejar de embestirlo y abrazándolo más contra sí para darle un punto de apoyo, al tiempo que sentía como las uñas de Loki se clavaban en su espalda y su rostro se pegaba a su cuello, intentado no morir del delirio. Ya estaban cerca del clímax… muy cerca.

Loki percibió como era reacomodado sobre la mesa, siendo sentado entre que Thor le abrazaba con fuerza y se enterraba en él con mucha más entrega y necesidad. El ojiverde se abrazó inmediatamente al fornido cuerpo que le sostenía, aferrándose a él, enterrando sus uñas y arañando en la espalda ancha y sinuosa. Su desespero era abrumante. Su lujuria estaba explotando con cada embestida, con cada jadeo y gemido suyo o ajeno, con cada vez que escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de Thor, y por cada segundo que sentía el pulso de este palpitar con frenesí en su cuello, tenso y húmedo por el sudor. Las sensaciones eran demasiadas y tan ardientes, que el aperlado brillo de la pasión los cubrió en milésimas, tornando sus cuerpos mojados y calientes.

Los segundos pasaban, las penetraciones se volvían más profundas y rápidas y el orgasmo estaba cerca. Loki lo presentía y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo terminar estallando, cuando la punta de aquel falo en su interior llegó hasta el fondo y le hizo encorvarse con perversa lujuria, cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras gemía el nombre del nórdico y apretaba sus piernas en torno a la cintura de este. Logrando así un mayor placer al presionar en el camino su propia erección contra el abdomen del rubio.

– Sigue... si...sigue... Aagh...

Su corazón se aceleraba más en tanto su miembro se abría paso con más facilidad, partiendo el cuerpo de Loki, clavándose en él una y otra vez con hambre, provocando un vuelco en su pecho y cerebro, mientras que iba recibiendo el calor de las paredes alrededor de su pene, motivo que tomó como incentivo para devolverles un estoque más fuerte. Y a juzgar por el tono en el que hablaba el hechicero, este también estaba a nada de traspasar la línea que separa la fuerza de voluntad de quedar trastornado de placer. Maldita pócima, maldito deseo y maldito cuerpo en el que se perdía. Su debilidad era Loki, siempre lo había sido. Sentirlo tan íntimo, tan cercano, tan susurrante y en sincronía con él, lo desarmaban y le anunciaban que su fachada de _insensible_ caía con cada penetración. Y con cada penetración ansiosa, Thor sabía que estaba llegando al final.

Sabiendo esto, y buscando esa ansiada plenitud orgásmica, sus manos apretaron las nalgas del ojiverde para hacer que su erección profundizara todavía más, dentro de aquella deliciosa y ardiente cavidad que se cerraba en torno suyo. Su pelvis comenzó a moverse por sí sola, sus rodillas perdían fuerza y equilibrio, sus brazos repasaban y chocaban con los del hechicero en su abrazo, su pecho y abdomen masturbaban juntos el miembro palpitante de Loki, y su mente se nublaba con el delirio del éxtasis.

– Voy a... voy a... correrme…

Jadeó juntando su rostro al sonrojado frente a él, balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás con desespero y lujuria. No lo soportaría por más tiempo, la montaña del placer lo alcanzaría tarde o temprano, más temprano que tarde. Contuvo la respiración un segundo para fijar sus ojos en Loki, siendo asaltado por el instinto banal que la pócima le profería.

– Mírame... Quiero ver tu rostro cuando... me venga en ti…

Thor demandó, pasando los dedos de su mano izquierda entre los mechones azabaches de la nuca del hechicero, obligándolo a alzar la cabeza y observar su expresión.

– Aah... Aah...

Era demasiado. Tanta estimulación, tanto placer, perversión y deseo juntos, estaban causando estragos enormes en su cuerpo. Sus entrañas se estremecían desesperadas, su piel ardía, todo él se consumía en el fuego de la pasión. Pero aún entre todo ese éxtasis desbordante, Loki escuchó la demanda de Thor y el jaloneo en su nuca, haciendo que le encarara. Abrió los ojos con cierta dificultad, puesto que la sensibilidad estaba al tope y le nublaba todos sus sentidos. Miró entonces aquel par de zafiros arrebolados de placer y fuego, incrementando aún más su libido al verlos de esa forma, devorándolo con una sola y apabullante mirada. Ver su rostro bañado en sudor, arrugando el ceño por el esfuerzo y el goce que experimentaba al penetrarlo sin parar, sus labios entreabiertos, hinchados y jadeantes, todo ello fue lo que terminó por desvanecer la poca cordura que aún le quedaba.

– Hazme delirar... Acaba... acaba con mi razón... **N**gh...

Habló entre gemidos, totalmente extasiado y sofocado, provocando que un gruñido gutural abandonara la garganta de Thor, forzándolo a apoyar ambas manos en el mueble, mientras dejaba que el cuerpo de Loki se juntara por sí solo con el suyo. Su boca estaba abierta, pero su voz estaba ausente. El placer lo tenía mudo y sin poder siquiera articular otro sonido, solo comunicándose a través de sus miradas intercambiadas con el hechicero. En el tope de todo, cuando el sentido común, lo sub-real y mundano se convertían en una realidad, Thor localizó el punto exacto. Sus manos empujaron más a Loki hacia su persona, sus pupilas se expandieron en el máximo de dilatación y su pene comenzó a tiritar y engrosarse en segundos. Fue entonces que el rubio experimentó esa maravillosa sensación que había buscado tanto, perforándole lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia, golpeándolo como solo el nirvana del orgasmo lo hace.

– Ahh... Dioses... ¡Aaagh!

Se corrió abundante en Loki, eyaculando en su interior en intervalos, engrosándose y soltando toda su esencia mientras su voz por fin regresaba, sin despegar su vista de los gestos inmaculados del hechicero.

No había palabras, no las necesitaban, puesto que sus rostros sonrojados, aperlados y fruncidos lo decían todo. Expresaban a base de expresiones el placentero mar de goce en el que estaban ahogándose, hundiéndose cada vez más y más, tanto como Thor se clavaba hasta el límite dentro de Loki. Tan rudo, tan frenético y tan delirante, que el ojiverde se aferró al nórdico queriendo fundirse aún más en cuerpo y alma. Apresando su propio pene contra el abdomen perfecto, enredando con fuerza sus piernas en torno al rubio, mientras que su interior se contraía más cada vez entre que sollozaba y gemía sin reparo en el oído de Thor. Arqueándose inevitablemente a los pocos segundos, ahogando un grito en su garganta. Echando la cabeza atrás y tensando el cuerpo, al tiempo que se corría intensamente manchando a ambos, sintiendo una fuerte sensación de placer recorriéndole toda la espina dorsal.

– ¡Aaaggh!

Al poco, Thor sintió cómo el semen de Loki manchaba su abdomen.

_Turbio_

Su corazón saltaba de su pecho y le faltaba la respiración.

_ Frenético _

Las expresiones en el rostro del hechicero le sepultaron en un delicioso cuadro erótico.

_ Ígneo _

Las paredes todavía asfixiando su erección estaban húmedas y calientes.

_ Ardiente_

El maldito instante que sintió perderse entre sus caderas fue el mejor.

_ Delirante_

Su gran fuerza de voluntad le permitió envolver en un abrazo al hechicero, mientras que con su mano libre tomaba su miembro, aun palpitante, fuera de la entrada con suma delicadeza.

_Omnipotente_

Thor acompasó sus latidos y su respiración conforme pasaban los segundos, mientras adquiría fuerza en las piernas para no caer, sosteniéndose en sus antebrazos y peinando el cabello azabache de Loki que caía en su rostro hacia atrás, aprovechando que tenía los ojos cerrados para acercarse a besarlo con suavidad.

_ Perfecto _

El desfogue ardiente había sido realmente excepcional. Aun se sentía inmerso en una niebla densa de locura y delirio, cuando sintió el falo de Thor saliendo de él suave y lentamente, mientras que era sostenido por un brazo de este, experimentando una gloriosa sensación cosquilleante al tiempo que sentía parte del semen expulsado en su interior escurriendo por su entrada, de la misma forma que por su vientre y piernas resbalaba su propia esencia. Poco después, los labios del rubio atraparon los suyos, besándole lento y parsimonioso. Sin renegar un solo instante, a pesar de que necesitaba recuperar aliento, Loki correspondió el contacto, abriendo los labios y acompasando los movimientos de estos con los de Thor. Succionando suave, apenas rozando la lengua con el labio inferior del rubio, enroscando los brazos en torno a su cuello, mientras intentaba regular los latidos de su corazón al igual que su respiración.

Quizá el beso no duraría demasiado, pero Thor sintió que había sido el momento apropiado dárselo. Sus labios repasaron cada surco de la boca del hechicero superficialmente, viéndose en la forzosa necesidad de separarlos para atrapar aire, que buena falta le hacía. Un poco de la pócima roja escurría por su erección, pero eran tan solo gotas que no causaban más efecto, pues el cometido se había logrado y Thor tuvo que describirlo como algo _mágico,_ al igual que lo era el responsable de haber creado tal brebaje. El nórdico se sostuvo en el filo de la mesa con las manos, e incorporándose, repasó con la mirada a Loki, encontrándolo magníficamente erótico, tanto por su rostro sonrojado como por el resto de su cuerpo que trataba de calmarse. Sintió que sus rodillas flaqueaban y no se sostendrían más tiempo en pie, así que sin perder tiempo, ni preguntar, tomó sl ojiverde por la cadera y lo cargó como a las princesas, recargándolo contra su pecho. Caminó hasta la habitación más cercana, le depositó con lentitud sobre las sábanas, riendo internamente cuando Loki se rehusó brevemente a apartarse de la calidez de su cuerpo, pero compensándolo poco después al recostarse junto a él en el lecho, y así no solo hacerle compañía sino descansar por fin sus extremidades, entre que exhalaba pesadamente.

En cuanto Thor se hubo tendido a su lado Loki le buscó, acercándose y abrasándole, pasando el brazo derecho sobre su abdomen y recargando su cabeza en el pecho portentoso, mismo que subía y bajaba con calma después de haberse recuperado de la agotadora sesión. El pelinegro suspiró cansado, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, empezando a hundirse en el confort y descanso, respirando acompasado y sintiendo el cuerpo liviano, entre que el brazo derecho del rubio le acariciaba la espalda de forma tierna y condescendiente.

El aroma característico que llega después del sexo, jugueteó con los receptores de feromonas en la nariz de Thor, las cuales pegaban justo en medio del tabique nasal para ascender en milésimas a su mente. Amaba ese aroma y quiso seguir respirándolo. Se incorporó entonces, recostando a Loki sobre su espalda, quedando él en cuatro y bajó intrépido su cabeza, acercando su nariz al cuello del hechicero a pesar de que este le vio con algo de confusión. Aspiró hondo entre el cuello, la clavícula, pasando por las mejillas y el cabello, embriagándose por la mezcla dulce almizclada de lavanda, por la pócima, salina, masculina y provocadora que acompañaba la silueta del hechicero, llevándolo a un cielo de esencias en su nariz.

Entre tanto, Loki reposaba placida y ensoñadoramente, cuando Thor le volcó sutilmente, sin previo aviso, haciéndole volver al mundo real y mirarle con intriga. Aunque poco duro aquella confusión al observarle recorrer su cuerpo con su nariz, aspirando el aroma natural que poseía, mezclado ahora con el aroma de la pasión que ambos desataran momentos atrás, y el toque de la esencia de sus opciones. Ante esto, Loki solo sonrió livianamente, y aprovechando la cercanía del rostro de Thor se dedicó a compartir ese momento enigmático en el que ambos de reconocían a base de olores. Por lo que el ojiverde acercó su rostro al cuello del rubio e imitó la acción, aspirando lento y profundo, queriendo embriagarse y llenar sus pulmones de aquel aroma fuerte y penetrante, como lo era el mismo Dios del Trueno.

– Vaya juegos que se te ocurren –dijo entre una sonrisa traviesa, aun perdido en el cuello de Thor

La sensación, y la punta de su nariz rosando la piel, lo hacían dichoso. Disfrutaba demasiado hacer esa clase de jugueteos después de hacer el amor. No sabía porque, pero sus impulsos y su curiosidad por recorrer cada parte del cuerpo de Loki, en busca de distinguir el olor definido de cada rincón, siempre daban resultado en que el hechicero le siguiera la corriente, como ahora. Le complació el que este también lo olfateara, igual que le complacían sus palabras. Era cierto, ¿de cuando acá su imaginación había sido genuina para maquinar tales entretenimientos?

– Creo que los aprendí de ti

Fue la única explicación que se daba, y mientras lo decía, el ojiazul abandonó su labor de olfatear a su _presa,_ satisfecho de los olores recolectados en su memoria. Por lo que acomodándose de nuevo quedó frente a frente con el hechicero.

Así como Thor era un adicto a él, Loki también tenía como vicio letal a ese nórdico de zafiros resplandecientes que tanto le imponían. Eran un par de adictos mutuos que no tenían ni siquiera la menor intensión de rehabilitarse el uno del otro. Por lo que si su destino era ser consumidos por esa adicción desenfrenada y dependiente, que los llevaba hasta los límites de la cordura, hasta el filo mismo donde la realidad se mezcla con la fantasía, entonces así sería.

Luego de varios segundos de permanecer grabando aromas, el pelinegro escuchó la réplica con respecto a la creatividad recién adquirida del rubio para llevar a cabo un encuentro excepcional, lleno de emociones al por mayor, única y exclusivamente maquinado por Thor. Esto le hizo reír quedo, puesto que definitivamente debió haber aprendido el perverso arte de la seducción a manos suyas. Y vaya que había tomado nota con detalle.

– Hmhm... Creo que eso te hace mi aprendiz... y uno muy avanzado por lo que veo

Expresó mirándolo directamente a los ojos con cierta picardía.

– ¡Ya lo creo! –afirmó impetuoso la declaración de Loki– Faltaba más, después de todas esas ocasiones que me sorprendiste después de mis entrenamientos, o detrás de las cortinas de la sala de juntas, o en la biblioteca, era justo que aprendiera las tácticas para realizar un perfecto encuentro contigo

Dijo recordando el sin número de veces en las que Loki lo tomó desprevenido para tener una sesión de desfogue placentera. Descansó su cuerpo, momentos después, acostándose de nueva cuenta encima del ojiverde, jugueteando con un mechón que caía travieso por su frente, mientras que lo abrazaba con la mano libre sin dejar de mirar aquel rostro tan perfecto que había tenido la fortuna de tener bajo su dominio.

Ah, como olvidar todas las ocasiones que lo había incitado y provocado para estar juntos, y no precisamente en un lugar privado, donde estaban fuera de cualquier interrupción. Loki lo hacía por eso, porque la sensación de adrenalina al máximo, por verse expuestos a ser encontrados en pleno acto, le causaba una sensación de excitación única y sabía que Thor lo compartía. De no ser así, no le seguiría el juego cada vez que lo seducía, ni se prestaría a sus perversas ideas. En verdad que mejor aprendiz en el terreno de la lujuria y la provocación, no pudo tener.

– Pues... tendrás que mostrarme que más has aprendido de mí

Replicó observándole tenderse sobre él, notando como el rubio le mimaba y le abrazaba, sin despegar aquel par de zafiros que le delineaban el rostro con detalle, mientras que Loki deslizaba los brazos entre su pecho y el del rubio y los enroscaba en torno a su cuello. Por otro lado, Thor sonrió de lado por aquella insinuación, así como por ver a Loki corresponder sus consentimientos melosos y hasta cursis. Thor a veces no podía evitar comportarse de esa forma, con un infernal impulso bipolar que lo hacía ser primero tosco y brusco, para terminar siendo un romántico empalagoso con Loki. Simplemente era así.

Y ahora que el hechicero le cuestionaba si sería un digno aprendiz como para mostrar si había aprendido del mejor, el nórdico torció la boca pensando qué cosa podría sacarse de la manga.

– Pues... he aprendido esto…

Acerco lentamente su rostro, mirando ese par de esmeraldas por breves segundos antes de proceder. Juntó sus labios con los del hechicero y lo besó con paciencia extrema. Esa era la clase de besos que le daba Loki, suaves y sin prisas, a diferencia de él, que más que besar parecía que devoraba algún manjar antes de que alguien se lo arrebatara. Dos diferentes tipos de beso dados por dos personas completamente opuestas, pero que encajaban a la perfección por ser opuestos precisamente

A estas alturas, era imposible que Loki renegara de las atenciones en extremo sentimentales que Thor le profesaba cada que tenía oportunidad. Resultaba muy curioso, pero de alguna manera, el ojiverde terminó por acostumbrarse a esos tratos llenos de cuidado y delicadeza, casi devotos, que rayaban en un tipo de culto pagano que realmente no le desagradaban en lo absoluto. Y menos le disgustaba si de vez en cuando, estas atenciones melosas, iban acompañadas de un poco de aquella naturaleza impulsiva del rubio que tan bien le caracterizaba.

Momentos después, y mientras volvía a perderse en ese océano profundo que tan dulcemente le torturaba y le atravesaba sin obstáculo alguno, Loki recibió su respuesta con respecto a su traviesa insinuación con un beso lento y suave, rítmico y armonioso, que le sobresaltó y le hizo estremecerse por completo. No recordaba haber experimentado aquel tipo de contacto en ninguna ocasión anterior, por lo menos, no siendo un beso dado por Thor. Quien siempre lo hacía era él. Loki siempre buscaba ir provocándole poco a poco, desesperarlo hasta que el nórdico estuviera al borde y le diera un nuevo ritmo mucho más ansioso e impetuoso, como en todo lo demás. Pero ahora, este era quien estaba llevándolo con suma calma y tacto, tan calmo y relajante, que tuvo que entreabrir levemente los ojos para cerciorarse de que se trataba del mismo Thor que se había saciado con sus labios con tanta necesidad, minutos atrás.

Sonrió entre el beso con cierta satisfacción, al ver ese rostro varonil, ligeramente con rasgos de cansancio, concentrado en ese sutil movimiento acompasado, succionando sus labios, respirando con regularidad, manteniendo un semblante tranquilo aunque aún sonrojado, pero sin dejar que la turbación o la premura lo sacaran de balance. Solo se dejaba llevar con intenciones de llevarlo a él consigo. Fue así que después de haberse congratulado con aquella ensoñadora imagen épica, Loki volvió a cerrar los ojos, abandonándose en ese mar de confort placentero, aceptando aquella trémula invitación y acompañando a Thor en ese beso romántico, intimo, atrayéndole más a sí al tomarle por la nuca con su diestra, mientras que la otra acariciaba suavemente el cuello y la clavícula. Nivelando la cadencia del beso a la misma que Thor proponía... sí que había aprendido algo.

**-.-.-.-Fin -.-.-.-**

**Notas finales:**

¿Sobrevivientes? Espero que si jejeje…Thor definitivamente tiene muy buenas ideas, solo hay que motivarlo a sacarlas :3…Bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado este divague lujurioson, tanto como a nosotras nos encantó rolearlo ^^…Un saludo afectuoso para todos y cada uno, y el siguiente viene pronto, tal vez lo suba en un ratito más si no tengo inconveniente…Ahí van a lagrimear de nuevo, pero aseguramos que no se arrepentirán de leerlo ;)…Nos leemos…


End file.
